One Heart dies Another breaks
by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith
Summary: Piper has had enough of Jason, after she catches him cheating on her; she decides to run away   full summary inside
1. it was all a lie wasn't it part 1

**A/N: Hi everyone here is a new story! Sorry I just hate these plot bunnies so much but I actually love this story and the idea behind it and I couldn't help but write it down. Before we begin I would like to thank ****squirtlepokemon215 for letting me use your idea now this is a whole lot different than the story one Reyna isn't the bad guy and two…yeah I can't reveil the second part you'll just have to read and find out ^^**

**Now enough of my babbling on with the show! **

**One Heart dies Another Breaks**

**Summary: Piper has had enough of Jason, after she catches him cheating on her; she decides to run away or so they think what they don't know is that Piper is doing something that she herself never thought of doing…something that can ruin her life and the lives of those she cares about…**

**Chapter One: it was all a lie…wasn't it? Part one: the truth always revels its' ugly head**

_Sparkling angel I believed  
>You are my savior in my time of need<br>Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear  
>All the whispers, the warnings so clear<em>

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door  
>There's no escape now, no mercy no more<br>No remorse 'cause I still remember  
>The smile when you tore me apart<em>

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start  
>You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real<br>You broke the promise and made me realize  
>It was all just a lie<em>

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
>Your dark intentions, your feelings for me<br>Fallen angel, tell me why  
>What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?<em>

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door  
>There's no escape now, no mercy no more<em>

**Jason's point of view**

Gaea's giants had us all in either choke holds or had our faces in the ground. None of us had enough energy to move, I could hardly lift a finger her stupid army gave us all horrible beating.

"Well look at what the worthless gods brought." I looked up and saw the girl that used me. The fucking bitch that played with my heart and the fool that I was I fell right into her trap. Then again who wouldn't fall for that dazzling smile of hers, those big brown doe eyes that curvy figure-

Wait what am I saying? Get a hold of yourself Jason Grace! That lying slut used you to get what she wanted and she succeeded. All because of your stupidity and the fact that you were blind to see what was right in front of you until it was gone for good. Seriously dude can you get any more stupid?

A soft moan came from the other room; yep I am that stupid for letting her capture the one thing in my life that was actually right.

Reyna looked at me and back at the door. Tears threaten to spill from her eyes, which is weird because never in my life have I seen Reyna cried. Now she was going to cry for the one person that she loved more than anything in the world.

A gorgon came out of the room with a sleeping Cherokee girl in her arms. She looked so peaceful, sleeping like an angel. She was so beautiful, hell she was more beautiful than her mother and that's saying something.

She was dressed in a traditional Greek robe since she was from the Greek side. I wanted to get up and beat the crap of that stupid gorgon. I will get them back for this, for harming her.

"Bring her to me," a sweet yet deadly voice said. The gorgon obeyed and brought my Pipes to the one person I couldn't keep her safe from.

The gorgon placed her on a stoned bed, Gaea walked in a full circle admiring the beauty before her.

"Foolish little dove, if only you did what I asked you wouldn't be in this mess, your handsome prince didn't even realize the truth until it was too late. You poor naïve little girl."

Gaea pulled out Piper's knife and jabbed her right through her chest. Tears threaten to spill but I refused to cry out loud. Reyna and Annabeth on the other hand didn't care; both screaming louder than they ever did. Another gorgon brought a small blue blanket to her. Gaea took the bundle and stared at Piper's lifeless body.

"Now sweet child, you'll pay for the consequences of betraying me and my army."

**One year earlier**

Piper was sitting on a swing set, the moon was out its luminous glow shined upon her dark complexion making her look exotic in more ways than one, the stars were shinning; all in all it was a peaceful night. Piper felt a set of arms wrapped around her and pull her to a strong chest. She tried her best not to push him away or do something that she might regret. Then again a small kick in the nuts wouldn't hurt anyone…would it?

"Hey Pipes," he whisper and kissed the hollow based of her ear. She tried to suppress her moans but as usual her body betrays her.

*Laughs* "Is this were you've been all day?"

"_No,"_ was what she wanted to say but truth be told she didn't want to tell him where she's been.

"Yes, sorry I couldn't find you and I told Leo-"

"Its' fine," he pressed his lips against her neck.

"Its' fine," Jason said again. He pulled her off the swing and carried her to the bench. Piper laid comfortably in his lap a part of her wanted to get up and leave him but a huge part wanted to stay where she was. She was being stupid as Reyna would say. He was just talking to that slut I mean girl. Showing her around the camp since she was a new demigod and her new sister.

Still she didn't like how her new sister was flirting with Jason and Jason being Jason was flirting back!

Of course when she told Reyna she just told her to go to her favorite spot and relax, that she would feel better once she has calm down. She did that and for the past six hours Piper has been sitting on her special place and the swing set either swinging or just sitting there. Now from all that sitting she felt that stupid tingling feeling you get when you sat down. And to make things better her butt was asleep. Jason kissed the top of her head. He knew she was upset, not that he blamed her; her sister has been flirting with him ever since she came.

He lifted his arm and began to stroke her cheek, Piper leaned against his touch, as much as she was mad at Jason she couldn't help but forgive him. He would never hurt her he loved her too much to hurt her. He protected her whenever she was in danger, he made sure that she was safe and nothing happened to her. When Jason told her about the wolves calling him their saving Grace Piper couldn't help but agree with them. Jason was her savior; her warrior that would always protect her. He would never hurt her…would he?

**Two week later**

Jason looked at the beautiful girl that was lying next to him. Her long brown hair was draped over her shoulders, the moon's glowing light shined on her and made her look like a goddess. A huge smile was plastered across her angelic face. Her eye lids hid her amazing eyes that were always changing color. He loved this girl, he knew he did. So why was he seeing her own sister behind her back? What the hell was he thinking when he decided to kiss Stacy? Was he high or something? For the past two weeks Jason and Stacy have been going behind Piper's back and seeing each other. Seriously what was wrong with him? Why would he risk what he had with Piper for a girl who threw herself at anyone with a dick?

He let out a breath of air, he would have tell Piper the truth…sooner or later he would have to come clean question is when?

**XxXxX**

"Leo get your butt over here, now!" Leo ran to his best friend as fast as he could, next to his girlfriend Piper was the scariest woman he'd ever met.

"Yes Pipes?" for the past two weeks Piper has been a little moody. She would be piss one minute and happy the next minute. Not only that but she has been getting morning and late night sickness. Leo and Percy begged her to go to the infirmary but her stubborn self said that she will feel better soon. They didn't want to believe her but decided to go with her wishes.

"Have you seen Jason?" she asked in a sweet voice. She seriously needed to go and see a doctor; her mood swings were scaring the living shit out of him.

"No Pipes,"

"Oh, okay." She said in a preppy high school voice. She went skipping asking anyone if they've seen Jason in either an annoyed tone or a happy yet sad tone. Yep; she really needed to go to a doctor's and get help.

**XxXxX**

Piper has been searching for Jason for a while she enter the woods and sat down on a fallen tree. As soon as she knew nobody could hear or see her she began to rub her belly and smile. Piper couldn't believe it…there was a reason why she didn't want to go to the hospital, at least until Jason found out then she would go but for now only Reyna and Annabeth her real sisters knew the truth and they swore that they won't tell anyone until she told Jason.

"I can't believe it…I just hope he accepts you but then again I know he will." she said with a huge smile. She got up and went to search for her boyfriend and the father of her child.

**Somewhere in Rome**

"**So, my dove is pregnant with that warrior's child? Hmm…a child of Roman and Greek roots…yes this child would be an excellent pawn in my game…"**

**Back at camp**

Jason and Stacy just finish cleaning themselves up, a part of Jason hated himself for doing this to Piper another part didn't give a fuck. In fact a part of him thought that Stacy was way better in bed than Piper was.

"_What the hell is wrong with you? What if Piper catches you?"_

Great the logical part of him was coming and began to nag at him. Just what he needed.

"_She won't catch me; I've been getting away with it for the past month haven't I?"_

He ignored his logic and continued to stare at Stacy. Stacy notice that he was staring at her she slowly turned to him her button up shirt that had yet to be button up and it was wide open exposing her perky breasts. Jason could feel himself being turned on. Stacy grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast.

He gave it a firm squeeze; Stacy threw her head back and gave a loud moan, one that Jason was sure that the gods could hear. Stacy pulled Jason closer to her and began to kiss him. Jason's hands went to cup her ass and gave it a firm squeeze. Neither of them noticed a pair of multi-color eyes staring at them with anger, disbelief, and betrayal.

**A few minutes ago**

Piper was singing a sweet song that her father used to sing to her when she was little she couldn't wait to tell Jason the news. As she was walking she kept on picturing her and Jason's child. Would he have Jason's hair? Would she have Piper's multi-color eyes? Would he be stubborn like his father? Or would she be sweet and caring like her mother? Piper continued to walk when she heard a loud moaning sound. Now Piper knew some demigods come in the woods and have sex but for some reason something told her to follow the sound. She did as she was told, a few steps later she found Jason and Stacy her new sister…making out! Piper couldn't believe what she was seeing, she tried to blink, slap, and pinch herself to see if this was a dream. She knew it wasn't. No matter how many times she told herself that this wasn't real she knew it was. As quietly she could she returned to camp without getting caught.

**Later that night**

Piper couldn't return to her cabin for two reasons one her cabin mates didn't have any more beds at the moment and two when she got back everyone was already asleep and she couldn't find Reyna or Annabeth, they were probably with Leo and Percy. Piper was laying on their-Jason's- bed rubbing her belly. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe that her boyfriend, the father of her child was cheating on her! As soon as she enter the room she change into her pajamas, she lied down in the bed and questions began to pop in her head.

How long was this going on? When did this happen? How did this happen? Why did this happen? And the most important of all questions did he meant everything he said to her? With that last question brought a whole lot of questions why did he do it? Did he not love her? Was he just using her for sex and got bored of her?

Tears threaten to fall but no, she won't cry. Not right now she won't, the only thing that was keeping her from crying her eyes out was the tiny life inside of her. No matter what happens, this was their no this was her child and she was not going to get rid of it. In the morning she would speak to Chiron and ask to be sent home her father would be disappointed at her for being pregnant at sixteen but he would still love her. She once ask him what would happen if she did get pregnant at an early age he said he would be disappointed at her but he would help her in any way he can. And for that she was thankful.

The door open and Jason walked in. She looked and saw that he had a sweet innocent smile, from the looks of it no one would know what he was doing or who he was doing. Piper wanted to be mad at him but she couldn't instead she was…truth be told she didn't know what to feel. All she knew was she was hurt and betray. Jason saw his girlfriend rubbing her stomach looking upset. As soon as he saw her upset he wanted to ask her who hurt her, the minute she gave him the name he would go and kick their ass no one hurts his little dove, nobody would live to see tommorow if they harm her.

"_You're being hypocritical your saying no one has the right to hurt Piper and yet once she finds out the truth you'll be the cause of her tears."_

Once again he ignore the stupid voice he'll worry about that when he cross that bridge if he crosses that bridge. Jason walked to the bed; he removed his shoes and his camp shirt and laid down next to his girlfriend.

He turned to his side and placed his hand on top of her stomach. Piper slightly flinched when she felt Jason's hand on top of her hand. Jason noticed this but decided to ignore it, she was cold and yet she didn't pull the cover over herself to warm herself up. He kissed her cheek and felt her froze at her touch.

Odd, Piper never flinched or froze at his touch; in fact she would always welcome it. What was wrong with her?

"Pipes, is everything okay?"

She didn't turn her head to look at him instead she turned her head away she couldn't look at him. She just couldn't do it. What he did was unforgivable. And here he is acting like her knight in shining armor ready to hurt anyone who made her upset. Hmmm…wonder what he would do if she told him that he was the one that hurt her? She mentally shook her head from those thoughts. She didn't want to think about that right now. She removed her hand from Jason's turned to her side and said in a dead like voice.

"Its' nothing, just go to sleep." Was all she said. Jason was somewhat hurt, not only did she cringe from his touch but she also refused to look at him. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Are you-"

"Jason, just go to sleep." Twice in one day was Jason hurt by her. What was her problem?

Without saying anything Jason went to sleep and decided to talk to her tommorow. And who ever hurt her was going to pay dearly.

Piper felt tears falling and she did nothing to stop them. She was hurt and confuse. He lied to her, betray her trust, and for all she knows used her. Her hand went to her stomach.

Everything he told her was a lie. He never cared for her, he never loved her, and how can he protect her from everything that caused her harm when he was the one that practically killed her?

_No remorse 'cause I still remember  
>The smile when you tore me apart<em>

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start  
>You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real<br>You broke the promise and made me realize  
>It was all just a lie<em>

_Could have been forever  
>Now we have reached the end<em>

_This world may have failed you  
>It doesn't give you a reason why<br>You could have chosen a different path in life  
>The smile when you tore me apart<em>

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start  
>You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real<br>You broke the promise and made me realize  
>It was all just a lie<em>

_Could have been forever  
>Now we have reached the end<em>

**A/N: love it hate tell me what you think and no Jason is not the bad guy everything will clear up as you continue reading :) leave me a review and tell me what you think **

**~Goddess of Night out ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: decisons made this is good by

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am glad that everyone love my story so here is a second chapter to One Heart dies Another Breaks! Thank you to everyone who review/favored/alerted this story. Warning this is a short chapter hell this is by far the shortest chapter I've ever written but I promise that the third on would be twice as long k? **

**~*~*~*~*Happy Birthday Adriana and Nicole this chapter is dedicated to you guys I love you guys to death!~*~*~*~***

**Chapter Two: decisions are made…this is good-bye**

_I know you're going away  
>I take my love into another day<br>In my thoughts you're with me  
>I fell in love with your ways<em>

_I know you're going away_  
><em>Lead my heart into a daze<em>  
><em>I know you're going away<em>  
><em>Leaves a void in my heart and soul<em>

_Wherever you are_

**Jason's dream/Jason's point of view**

_I didn't know where I was; if I was at camp half-blood or at camp Jupiter. All I knew was I was in the middle of a forest and that's all. I started walking around hoping I would find something or someone. After a mile of walking I was about to give up and call it a day weird thing is the sun never moved; not even a little bit. I knew I've been here longer than it looked. Out of nowhere I heard a small crying sound. I turned around and saw a little boy crying. A woman who I had to guess was his mother laid on the ground. She looked like she was sleeping but the closer I got I saw that she was dead. For some reason I could feel my heart breaking at the sight of the small boy crying._

_"Why *sobs* why mama, wh-why di-did yo-you ha-have to die? *Sobs* Wh-why di-didn't da-da-daddy sa-save yo-you? *sob, sob*"_

_Here the small boy cry broke my heart even more as I got closer I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to my body._

_"Shh…its' okay Jasper…its' okay." I had no clue how I knew his name and right now it felt right to be holding him in my arms. It's as if he was made to fit in my arms and my arms alone; well not only my arms but someone else's arms as well._

_The little boy wrapped his arms around my arm and continued to cry._

_"Why daddy? Wh-why di-did yo-you hav-have to-to ki-kill mama?"_

_What? Did he just call me his daddy? And why do I feel right when he did? Wait…what did he say?" I pulled back so I can see his face._

_"Jasper…what did you just say?"_

_The little boy…**my **little boy looked up and met my eyes. I couldn't help but look at the similaries. Same hair, same face, his skin was a bit tanner than mine's the only difference was that he had Piper's multi-color eyes._

_"Why did you kill mama daddy? All she did was loved you and yet…you killed her!" he yelled at me. I slowly looked behind him and sure enough there was piper. Oh…my…gods! Who did this to her? She looked horrible. Her left hand was missing three fingers, her face had cuts and bruises all over it…not only that but there was a gruesome cut going across her face making her look like a sick smiling clown. Her neck was cut wide open; her chest was pulled wide open showing the whole world her insides; she looked horrible. _

_"Pi-Pi-Pi…" I couldn't form the words, hell I couldn't stand the sight of my dove looking like that! I pulled Jasper closer to me and shield him away from the sight of his mother. I felt like dying; my dove…my sweet dove is dead! _

_"Yes she is dead." A voice said behind me. Both me and my son froze at the voice. I slowly turned and saw the one person I hated more than anything in this world. Gaea._

_"The dove is dead…and soon her child will follow." I looked down to see Jasper lying limp in my arms. I started to panic when I didn't feel a pulse; I lightly shook him hoping that this wasn't real._

_"Jasper? Jasper, please wake up please wake up for daddy." My little boy didn't move he didn't even respond to me._

_"Poor, poor son of Jupiter, lost your mate and your child all because of one mistake," Gaea said. *Laughs* "And to think all of this could've been avoided if you just stayed away from the fire. But then again you just **love** playing with fire…don't you Jason Grace?"_

_"GAEA!"_

**End of Jason's dream/Jason's point of view**

I woke up in cold sweat. What the hell was that? I just had a horrible dream, I laugh bitterly a dream? No more like a fucking nightmare! I turned my head to see my dove sleeping peacefully. Last night…was horrible. Someone hurt Piper and whoever did was going to pay dearly. She was so upset she didn't let me comfort her and that broke my heart. I laid down next to her and removed some of her hair that was covering her lovely face.

The image of her gruesome death was stuck in my head. My son's lifeless body scared me like hell! That wasn't a dream… I don't know what it was all I know was that it wasn't a dream. Was it a vision? A glimpse of the future? Whatever it was it fucking scared me that was something I would make sure that didn't come true. I wrapped my arms around my dove and pulled her closer to my body.

"I won't let anything happen to you Piper. I promise that won't let a single tear fall from your lovely face and I will make sure who ever hurt you would pay dearly. I love you." I kissed her forehead and whipped her tears that seem to continue to fall even in her sleep.

"As long as I am by your side no one will hurt you dove." With that said I fell asleep with my dove in my arms.

**Piper's dream/Piper's point of view**

_"Tag you're it mommy," my beautiful little boy said as he ran across the field of flowers. I couldn't help but shake my head in amusement. He looked so much like his father apart from his skin and eyes which he inherited from me. He was perfect in every way._

_"Come on mama, lets' go and play!" I laughed and ran to catch up to him._

_After hours of playing Jasper and I sat down and ate some flaming hot Cheetos with some water a healthy yet junkie snack. _

_"Mama, do you still love daddy?" my son asked out of the blue._

_I looked at him and gave him a soft smile._

_"Jasper, I will always love your father," that was the answer he was looking for. He was always worry that I would move on and forget about his father or the man who broke my heart._

_"Mama, please don't lie to me," damn! The kid was smart I blamed Annabeth for babysitting. _

_"Jasper…I-"_

**Real world/Piper's point of view**

A loud beeping sound interrupted me from my dream. Damn and it was a good one to. I open my eyes and was about to stretch when something tighten itself around my waist. I looked down and saw Jason's strong arms wrapped around my body. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to wrap my own arms against his but I also wanted to push myself away from him. I shimmed or tried to away from him but his hold tighten around me.

"Don't go, please…I can't lose you again," he said in his sleep. Oooookaaaaaay…no clue what that was about, I tried to get him to let go of me but he would tighten his hold on me. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Taking a small yet deep breath I began to tickle him, he groan in irritation and started loosen his hold yes a little more…oh fuck!

**Normal point of view**

Jason could feel Piper trying to get out but he refused to let her go. His dream scared the shit out of him and he refused to release her. Every time she tried to squirm her way out he would tighten his hold. When he felt her body becoming still he began to relax that is until he felt something tickling his ticklish spot. His hold on the beauty began to loosen he was close to releasing her when his dream came back and slam into him like a semi. His eyes open wide open and stared into Piper's kaleidoscope color eyes. Just like her eyes that always changed color her emotions were changing every second.

First fear maybe fear from waking him up? Next was anger, anger at what? Him? Then pain…why was his little dove in pain? Oh wait, someone hurt her last night and he was determined to find out exactly who it was.

"Piper-"

Without thinking Piper kissed him. Jason was a bit shock but he couldn't help but returned the kiss. His hand cup her butt he flipped them over he gave her ass a firm squeeze which made her moan, he lifted her shirt and took one of her harden nipples into his mouth. His other hand played with the right one squeezing it and admiring how good it felt in his arm. Piper's hands started to move up and down his bare chest, Jason moved his lips and attacked her neck leaving a hickie showing the world who she belong to, his free hand went to her stomach and began to rub it, as soon as his touched Piper gasped and push him off her. Jason landed with a thud.

He got up and rubbed his butt. Piper got up from the bed and ran out. Okay…what the hell was that about?

**With Piper**

_"He cheated on you…he only wants one thing from you and when he's done with it he will toss you away like garbage,"_

_"If he finds out, he will make you kill your precious baby."_

Those were the thoughts that were going through her head the minute Jason touched her stomach. Her arms wrapped around her torso and tried so hard not to cry. Part of her didn't want to believe that stupid voice. Jason would never hurt his child…then again he wouldn't hurt his precious dove either! Piper shook her head she looked down to see that she was near the lake. She stared at her reflection and couldn't help but glared at it. She hated that she had once been a proud head strong girl and now she depended on the one person that swore would never hurt her again. She really hated how weak she felt, hell she hated the fact that she became depended to Jason and lost her fighting spirit. It suck major ass.

Piper continued to glare as her hand went to her stomach and rubbed it.

"Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

Piper ran to Chiron's office and told him her decision about leaving. She stopped. Maybe she should talk to Jason, she didn't know why but something was telling her to go to Jason and talk to him before he leves.

_"I'll ask him if he cheated on me, if he apoligizes and tells me he won't do it again then I **might **forgive him but I won't let him anywere near my babay_

**ith Jason**

Okay…what the hell was that about? One minute they were fooling around the next he placed his hand on her stomach and she freaks out and leaves. Okay now he knew someone must've hurt her and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He turned and saw Stacy, she approached him like a cat stalking its' prey. When she reached him, she tiptoe and kissed his lips. Just like that his concern for Piper was gone and his need to please Stacy took over.

Piper slowly open the door and saw Jason making out with Stacy. That's it, she couldn't take this anymore. Without thinking she pulled Stacy away from Jason and punch her square in the jaw.

"What the hell Pip-"

The next thing he knew he was punched in the face by his little dove.

Piper could feel her tears falling, it was all a FREAKING LIE! He kept telling her he loved her and last night he showed her he cared. And the fool she was she almost believed him. Well no more. She had it with Jason.

Piper ran out the door and didn't stop until she reached Chiron's. she saw the Centaur sitting down with Mr. D playing some card game.

She just hope they would let her leave…if not then she wouldn't know what to do for her and her child.

_Whatever you do  
>I feel the walls surrounding you<em>

_Wherever you are_  
><em>Whatever you do<em>  
><em>I know you are independent<em>  
><em>But I'm trying to get through to you<em>

_Wherever you are_  
><em>Whatever you do<em>  
><em>Don't you know, it depends on you<em>

**A/N: I know is short but I promise the next one will be a whole lot longer. Love it, hate it, tell me what you think ^^ till next time**

**~*~*~*~*Happy Birthday Nicole and Adriana I LOVE YOU GUYS~*~*~*~* ^*^  
>^_~<strong>


	3. I just want to scream but no one listens

**A/N: hello everyone! As I said I pinky swear that I would be updating this whole week except yesterday because I was a little busy but now I am updating this whole week! Okay now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed**

**SAAX713, capriisum, squirtlepokemon215, and angeldoctor**

**SAAX713: I am glad it wasn't short for you ^^ and yes I enjoyed writing that part ^^**

**Capriisun: I am glad you love it and here is my update ^^**

**Squirtlepokemon215: well he isn't going to feel the wrath of Piper but he will feel the wrath of someone ^_~**

**Angeldoctor: she will be leaving and he ain't finding out about the baby until a long time ^^ and thank you ^^**

**Now enough of my babbling on with the story**

**Chapter 3: I just want to scream but no one listens**

_You held my hand and walked me home_ _I know_ _While you gave me that kiss it was something like this_ _It made me go, oh oh_ _You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears_ _Why did you have to go?_ _Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love_ _'Cause you're so hard to trust_

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that?_ _You're the one who gives it all away, yeah_

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_ _Did you think that I was something I was gonna do and cry?_ _Don't try to tell me what to do_ _Don't try to tell me what to say_ _Your better off that way_

_Don't think that your charming the fact that your arm_ _Is now around my neck_ _I got you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass_ _And make you never forget_ _I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot_

Piper walked up to the main house. A part of her was nervous that Chiron would deny her request but she was hoping against hope that he listen and allow her to leave camp. At least until she knew what she was going to do.

The young Cherokee entered the room and saw that the centaur was sadly not alone. Percy, the boy who she views as a big brother was there. She needed to talk to Chiron but by himself, if Percy was there then he would want to know everything. She was about to leave but sadly luck wasn't on her side.

Percy and Chiron were waiting for Jason to come so they could discuss what they were going to do about Gaea and her army. After the war she has been calm, but they knew something was up and they were plotting their next moves knowing that they would need everyone from both the Roman camp and the Greek camp. Which is why they needed Jason here.

Percy was about to go and drag his sorry ass here when he saw Piper heading for the door.

"Hey Pipes," he beamed at her. Percy loved Piper as if she were his baby sister, after the war he and Piper bonded and became super close.

"Hi Percy," she said less enthusiastic hoping that he didn't catch the cracking in her voice. Luck was not on her side. Percy wasn't the brightest kid but when it came to his friends and his sister he was the most observant of them.

"What's wrong?" he walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Piper's kaleidoscope's met his deep sea green eyes that reminded her of the sea. She didn't want to tell him anything but without thinking she pulled him into a tight embrace and told him every little detail.

**With Jason**

"That fucking hoe! I swear when I get my hands on her I am going to beat the shit out of her! How dare she ruin my beautiful face with this ugly bruise?" Stacy kept nagging about how horrible her face was and how she was going to get back at Piper. Jason wasn't listening. In fact right now the young demi god was tuned out of almost everything.

His whole body felt numb, the only thing he could feel right now was his heart.

Piper caught him cheating on her, what's worse he saw the pain that he saw in her eyes last night. Piper didn't find out today that he was cheating, no something told him that she found out yesterday. What the hell was he thinking? Oh wait he wasn't. He allowed himself to get seduced by Stacy thinking nothing of it and what's worse he hurt his precious dove. Could this day get any worse?

The door to his cabin was slammed open. Jason got up from his bed and standing right there was a pissed off Percy Jackson.

Crap, Jason forgot that he was suppose to meet both him and Chiron for a war meeting but he was to busy sharing spit with Stacy that he completely forgot,

"Percy I-"

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Percy ran to Jason and punched him square in the jaw.

"JASON! PERCY WHAT THE HELL IS-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SKANK!" Jason got up and spit out some blood. Okay he missed one meeting that gives him no reason to beat the crap out of him. It also gives him no reason to yell at Stacy. Calling her a skank? Yes, yelling at her? No way in hell.

"Percy you have no right to yell at Stacy," he said as calming as possible. Percy could feel his blood boiling. He actually had the nerve to defend that hoe? After they both caused his baby sister pain? Son of Zeus or not his lying ass was going to get it.

"No right? NO RIGHT?" Percy tackled Jason to the ground and started punching him. Jason tried to defend himself but Percy kept swinging. Okay friend or not Jason was not allowing Percy to beat the crap out of him. Grabbing Percy by the shoulder he sent a shock of lighting through him. Percy felt the shock but refused to acknowledge it. He removed Jason's hand off his shoulder and continued with his punching. Jason decided that if a small shock wasn't going to get him off of him then he will go for the heavy artillery.

Percy felt a huge amount of pain going through his shoulder this time he couldn't ignore the pain. He released Jason giving the son of Zeus enough time to push the son of Neptune off of him. He didn't know why but he was pissed off at Percy for attacking him, Jason charged at Percy and tackled him.

"PERCY! JASON!"

The two boys knocked down the door. Their fight continued out in the open for everyone to see. Luckily for them Frank and Hazel were the only ones out. Everyone else were somewhere else doing the gods know what. Reyna and Leo were walking to go check on Piper when they saw both Percy and Jason beating the crap out of each other. Reyna could see that Jason was holding back because he didn't want to hurt his close friend, Percy however…he was not holding back. In fact he looked like he was ready to kill Jason.

"What the hell is Percy doing?" both demigods turned to see Annabeth and Grover running up to them. Both were shock to see the two friends decking each other out.

Jason had it; using his power he pushed Percy sending a lightning bolt shock to his upper body. Percy landed hard on the ground. He grabbed his chest and could feel a nasty burn on there. He got up looking beyond pissed.

He decided to shock everyone with his new talent. Over the summer Percy discovered he could do A LOT of things with water as long as it was around. Lucky for him water was all H2O and it was all around them. He moved his hands around and water came to his fingertips turning into ice, he then threw the sharp objects towards the son of Jupiter.

Jason was in shock when he saw Percy's new move he couldn't move, in fact the minute he saw the sharp object heading towards him he couldn't doge it. He would've been dead if it weren't for Frank who decided enough was enough and stepped in and stop the fight.

Percy was about to attack Jason once again he would've if it weren't for Leo and Grover who were holding him back.

"PERCY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Annabeth, Grover, Leo, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Stacy yelled at him.

Percy looked at his friends. He bowed his head down, not in shame but because he didn't want anyone to see the anger in his eyes.

He clenched and unclenched his fists until he felt as if he wasn't going to kill the boy who hurt his sister.

"Leo Grover let go of me." He said as calmly as possible. Leo and Grover were scared to let go of Percy. For one, the boy sounded calm, really, really calm. Leo knew that once you got into a fight and acted calm after words meant that you were pissed and would hurt anyone if you didn't do what they said. Neither one did not want to mess with Percy, he a child of the big three and from what they just saw they knew that Percy was holding back and had more tricks up his sleeve.

The two slowly released him, once he was free they took a huge step back and got in front of the girls just in case he did something crazy.

Once Percy felt he was released he looked up and stared into Jason's eyes. Jason expected to see anger, hatred, or some negative emotion. But did he see any of that? No, all Jason saw was nothing. No emotion could be detected in his deep sea green eyes. Percy just shook his head in disgust. Stacy walked up to him and slapped him.

"STACY!" Annabeth shouted at her, no one had the right to slap her boyfriend but her.

"What the hell Percy? What the fuck is wrong with you? first you punch Jason for no reason then you yell at me and call me awful names and now you almost killed Jason! What's your problem freak?"

Percy slowly turned his head to the red head. He had to admit she was cute but nowhere near as beautiful as his wise girl.

"What I did was none of your business hoe," the others heard him and what scared them was the fact that he said that horrible thing to her with no emotion. Stacy stared at him in shock and anger. She raised her hand to slap him again but before she could touch him Percy grabbed her wrist twisted it and put it behind her back so that her face was staring at the others.

"Do that again and I will break you wrist without trying, got it?" for the first time in her life Stacy was scared, Percy was dead serious, he had no emotion in his voice when he threaten her and she knew he was serious. He ruffled pushed her causing her to fall flat on the ground. Percy smirked at the sight before him.

"Funny, the hoe just loves playing dirty,"

"Percy! What the hell is wrong with you?" Annabeth yelled at her boyfriend. He was acting cold; he never acted cold to anyone. Not even to Luke who hurt everyone he knew and love and yet Percy was still nice to him.

Jason who has been quiet this whole time was being treated to his wounds by Grover. He finally put two and two together. The whole reason why he was pissed why he was beating the crap out of him and why he kept calling Stacy those horrible names.

He knew. Percy knew that he cheated on Piper with her sister. Did Piper told him? No Piper wouldn't do that, would she? Damn if she did then he understood why Percy wanted to kill him. Piper and Percy had a close brother sister relationship. Percy loved Piper as if she were his own blood sister and if someone hurt her he would be there to beat the crap out of them.

Annabeth ran up to Stacy but before she could do anything Percy grabbed her and pulled her somewhere where they could talk in private. Jason looked at them heading for the woods.

Damn. If he was going to tell Annabeth what happened then he was dead.

**With Annabeth and Percy**

Annabeth was being roughly pulled by Percy. He had a strong grip on her wrist that he was cutting off her circulation.

"Percy, stop. Your hurting me." She said with a bit fear in her voice. Percy was never this mean to anyone but right now, she didn't know who this boy was. Whoever he was he was not her seaweed brain.

Percy found his secret spot that no one but he and Annabeth knew about. This was the same spot were they made love the first time. He turned and grabbed Annabeth by her shoulders and kissed her roughly.

Annabeth had no clue what was wrong with him but she knew that if she didn't do anything then Percy was going to continue to act weird. She needed to calm him down and she knew how.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed back. Annabeth opened her mouth and allowed Percy's tounge to enter her mouth. His tongue curled around hers sucking hers into his mouth. Annabeth couldn't help but moan into their kiss. Percy could feel himself getting aroused by her sweet moans. He tilted her head back to deepen their kiss. His hands then travel south and cup her sweet ass. He picked her up so that she was at eye level with him. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his waist and continued their hot make-out session. She grinded her lower regions with his. Percy couldn't help but groan as his wise girl who was a devil in disguise and knew how to make him aroused.

Percy cupped her face with one of his hands and ran his fingers through her soft curly blond hair. In a matter of seconds the two were on the floor.

"Oh god," she said weakly, as she felt Percy slipping a strong hand below the waistline of her panties. His finger slid along her sex, and he smirked when he saw she was already wet for him.

Annabeth's nails began to scratch his back as she dug her nails into his skin. Her mouth was open wide as her eyes fluttered, and she moaned as he fingered her quickly. He felt her hips rotate against his digits, and he smiled up at her.

"That's it," he encouraged softly, cock hardening at the sight of her writhing on the floor in pleasure.

He pulled his fingers out when he felt her grip around them increase, preferring to feel the sensation while being inside of her. He stripped her of her panties, lowering his sweatpants and boxers so only his length was visible, and he pushed himself inside of her.

She arched suddenly at the intrusion and the shift of her hips allowed him to slip in to the hilt. He braced himself on his hands, eyes closed as he let himself enjoy the tight wetness around his shaft. Annabeth felt her inner muscles stretch to accommodate his size and she subconsciously spread her thighs wider to give him room. He gave an experimental thrust and took Annabeth's moan as a sign to continue.

Percy sat on his knees as he began to thrust forcefully inside her, and Annabeth gave a loud cry of pleasure at the sensation. His hands found hers on the floor, and he locked their fingers together as he rocked his hips into hers. She buckled her hips in time with his and succeeded in exciting both of them by increasing the friction between their bodies.

Sex with Percy was always the best, but it sometimes scared her, she knew that Gaea did something to him when they were fighting her and when they had sex he would never hold back. She knew that she wanted to please him and hope to tame his beast or whatever Gaea did to him and if sex was the only way then she would do it. Annabeth began to grind her hips harder against his pelvis. Percy smiled widely when her hips began to roll against his and they finally found their rhythm together, hard and fast on the ground of their secret hidding place. He leaned down, capturing a bouncing nipple in his mouth, biting down before soothing it with his tongue.

"You're so fucking tight," he gasped out against her skin. He could feel his beast coming out.

Percy stretched their hands high above their heads and he nipped at Annabeth's earlobe. His pelvis slammed into hers repeatedly, and he felt a thrill each time he heard her gasp breathlessly from the force of his strokes. Her breaths came harshly in his ear, and he grunted when her mouth clamped down on his shoulder, biting him hard.

It was quiet in the forest save for Annabeth's soft moans, his heavy grunts, and the sound of skin slapping hard against skin. He could feel himself about to lose it soon, and he grabbed her legs, lifting her ankles over his shoulders as he began to thrust harder.

Annabeth's grey eyes were cloudy with pleasure and lust; she was loving every minute of this. Her thrusts against him became sporadic as she felt a familiar sensation building in the pit of her stomach, and she shuddered from its intensity.

Percy could feel her walls bearing down on him, and from the way her moans evolved into full-on screams, it was clear she was close. Percy could feel a surge of accomplishment flow through him as he watched Annabeth frantically buck beneath him, her thighs trembling around him as a sign of her impending climax.

She was close to an incredible orgasm, and he knew it from how she was squirming and crying out. He grinned smugly against her neck as he fucked her on the floor. His beast was pleas to know that he was the one making her act like this.

Her eyes connected with his briefly, and he saw the pleasure that he was giving her. She could tell she was going to cum hard soon, his beast felt proud knowing he could get this reaction out of her.

Snapping his hips hard so that her eyes popped open.

"Oh god," she moaned loudly. "So close…" Her walls contracted around his length, and her grip on his hands tightened considerably. "Oh gods!"

"Yes," he growled. "Cum for me, please." He leaned forward, grinding his pelvis against her clit as he thrust inside her faster .He needed her to cum, to watch her lose control as her tight heat twitched around his cock and her body shivered beneath his in ecstasy.

Annabeth was in a state of utter euphoria, slightly scared by the intensity of what she could feel building inside of her. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own, and it barely registered that Percy was now holding her hips in a tight grip as he deeply fucked her to orgasm.

"That's it baby," he moaned, feeling the tightness around his cock become unbearable.

"Scream my name."

His eyes remained locked on her face, and he burned the image of her face contorting in pleasure as she came hard around him, screaming his name loudly as he continued thrusting, the sound echoing off the walls. Her hands clenched his shoulders tightly, and he rested a hand against her trembling stomach, eyes flashing a deep sea green color in satisfaction as he felt her shudder beneath him.

Hearing her cry his name, combined with the knowledge the he was responsible for such a powerful climax from her and the flush of wetness on his cock was too much for him. He came suddenly, load after load emptying inside of her as he shivered from his orgasm.

Percy's hips bucked several times against hers and he finally came to rest once he felt every bit of him flow into her. He pulled out slowly, falling back onto his butt as he stared at the daughter of Athena. She rolled over weakly, closing her legs somewhat as she rested with her eyes closed. She was exhausted and needed her rest but she had to know.

"Percy?" said demigod crawled to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Yes?"

"What happened? Why did you attack Jason like that? Was it your beast, did it take over?" Percy let out a breath of air.

No one, absolutely no one but Annabeth knew about the creature that rested inside of Percy.

Before their fight with Gaea Percy was kidnapped by her, she did something to him what it was he had no clue but what he did knew was every time he was mad he would attack without question. It sicken him but he had no control over this creature that rested inside him.

He wasn't stupid he knew Gaea wanted them to save him so that they could deal with it. He tried to control it but so far it has been getting difficult to do that.

"Percy?" he was pulled out of his thoughts when Annabeth touched his cheek.

"You can trust me," he took a deep breath and remembered what happened before he went and attacked Jason.

_Flashback a few minutes ago_

"_What's wrong?" he walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Piper's kaleidoscope's met his deep sea green eyes that reminded her of the sea. She didn't want to tell him anything but without thinking she pulled him into a tight embrace and told him every little detail. _

"_I'm pregnant." She whispered so that only Percy could hear._

"_What? Are you sure?" Piper nodded her head. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head._

"_Is Jason okay with this?"_

"_Jason doesn't know," he heard her growl his name which shock Percy. He pulled back and saw that there was anger in her eyes._

"_Piper…what happened?"_

"_HE CHEATED ON ME!" she shouted that even Chiron heard._

"_What?" the two shouted in shock and anger._

_Piper couldn't help it. She hugged Percy and told him what happened. Or tried to._

"_He-he slept wi-with St-Stacy and th-then I saw them KISSING!" Percy tighten his embrace and made soothing circles around her back._

"_Shhh…its' okay Pipes, its' okay." She pulled away from Percy and looked at him, her eyes pleading._

"_Please don't tell Jason, I, I don't want him to-"_

"_I won't." He could feel the horrible creature coming out he tried to control it and he knew the only way to do that._

"_I'll be back," he saw Piper's eyes looking scared. He placed a hand on her cheek._

"_Don't worry, I won't tell I just need some air."_

_He left the main house and walked to go and find some air. Having a battle with the creature that rest inside him._

"_**KILL HIM!"**_

"**I can't, he hurt Piper yes. But I can't kill him."**

"_**IF HE HURT YOUR PRECIOUS SISTER, WHAT'S NOT STOPPING HIM FROM HURTING OUR PRECIOUS ANNABETH?**_

_Low blow, the creature knew how to get Percy mad and how to awaken him, just say Annabeth's name and he would kill anyone that tried to hurt her._

_Without thinking Percy walked up to Jason's cabin and decided to feed his beast's anger._

_End of flashback_

"I'm going to kill him!" Annabeth shouted. Both Percy and his beast couldn't help but laugh. They love when they saw this side of Annabeth. It made her look…sexy.

"Don't." he heard himself say.

"Why not?" she growled at him.

'_Because I don't want you to get hurt.' _He thought but he didn't say that. Instead.

"Because Piper will handle this and if she doesn't than I will,"

"WE will." She corrected him.

"Right we will." He grumbled.

The two got up and cleaned themselves up. Annabeth agreed with Percy that she won't do anything and will keep her mouth shut until Piper was ready to talk. The two headed back unaware of anything but each other.

**Somewhere in Rome/Gaea's point of view**

I laugh as I watch my little monster walking away with Athena's daughter. Oh the poor child didn't know what was going on with him. Hell he didn't even know that this 'beast' wasn't my doing at all. No but I will allow him to think that when the time comes and he finds out the truth he would have no choice but to join my army unless he wants to kill everyone than that is fine by me.

After all, he and Jason are the perfect pawns in my game.

**Normal point of view**

Gaea stared at the chess board. She moved the knight to block the bishop from moving to get any closer to her queen.

**With Piper**

Piper waited until she knew it was safe to get out. She slowly got out and headed for Jason's cabin. Percy assured her that she could stay with him. She talked to Chiron, he told her that she had to stay, he was sorry to tell her that but with her being pregnant with a child who's grandparents are gods then that was just a cry for the baby and her to monsters.

Chiron informed her to be here for at least until her pregnancy was over than she may leave. But for now she had to stay. She headed to the cabin to pack her stuff as she walked she saw everyone was crowding someone.

Drew ran up to her.

"Did you hear what happened?" Ever since Stacy came Drew and Piper have become close which scared her at first but now it makes her happy.

"What?"

"Percy beat up Jason."

"What?"

"Yeah he went all medieval on him and no one knows why. When he and Annabeth came back he refused to tell anyone what happened. Do you know what happened?"

Yes, she happened. She told Percy what happened and he went to teach Jason a lesson or two. But there was no way she was telling her that.

"No I don't."

"Oh, well come on. Let's go check on your boyfriend." Piper didn't correct her nor did she went with her. Instead she headed for the cabin and decided to pack up her things and leave.

Jason saw Piper leaving without so much as coming to him. He got up and waved everyone away. He ran to catch up with Piper and beg for her forgiveness.

Piper enter the cabin, she grabbed her bag and started to pack all her clothes and things. The door to the cabin opened and slammed shut. Piper flinched, she turned to see Jason Grace standing there. Piper swallow her need to run up to him and ask him if he was alright or to go and nurse him back to health. Instead she acted as if he wasn't there and continued packing.

Jason felt his heart being torn apart, how could he lose her? How could he hurt her? How? The biggest question was why? If he loved Piper than why did he cheated on her.

"What do you want Jason?" her voice reminded him of Percy's when he was talking to Stacy.

"Pipes-"

"Don't call me that. Only the people I love can call me that, you have no right to call me that."

"What? I was the one who started that!"

"No, Leo did and after that I allowed everyone I know and love to call me that. You lost that right the minute you lied to me." She said trying not to show emotion.

"Lied to you? Piper I never-"

"You never what? Lied to me? Bullshit Jason, you lied to me!"

"How the fuck did I lie to you?" now he was getting angry. He didn't want to yell at her, but her accusing him of lying was getting to him.

"Oh I don't know Jason how about you telling me you care about me acting like my knight in shining armor and then behind my back you go and fuck Stacy!"

"That's not lying Pipes that's-"

"Not telling me that you were fucking Stacy meaning that you were hidding the truth from me hence you lied to me Jason."

"Pipes-"

"I told you not to call me that!" she shouted. Screw hidding your emotions, she was getting pissed. Big time.

She turned to face him. Tears falling down but she refused to whip them. She also refused to acknowledge the pain that flashed before his eyes.

"I don't care if you fuck Stacy, in fact continue to see her. I honestly don't care because what we had was nothing but a lie! It may have been fake for you but it was real to me and now that I know I was only something you could screw until something better came than know this, whatever happen is over. I guess that's what hurts the most was that I thought what we had was special but to you it was nothing but a game."

Her voice was cracking at the end Jason was about to go and hug her but when she looked up at him with nothing but hatred. Jason would rather face Gaea and be killed by her than see the painful look in her kaleidoscope eyes.

"I never want to see your face again Jason Grace!" she grabbed her bag and was about to head for the door but he stopped her. Grabbing her forearm he pulled her back inside the cabin.

He didn't know what he was doing all he knew was that he couldn't let her leave thinking that their relationship was a lie. It was real for him; in fact what he had with Piper was something he couldn't lose. He loved her. He truly did and for her to think that it was a lie because of one mistake hurt him deeply. Yes he knew he was stupid but she needed to know that what he felt for her was real.

Piper took a deep calming breath.

"Jason let go of me,"

His answer was a squeezing her upper arm.

"Jason please let me go," her patience was wearing thin."

He still didn't listen.

"Fuck Grace let go of my fucking-" he cut her off by kissing her lips. If he couldn't tell her than he would have to show her. He didn't want to lose her, he couldn't lose her. He loved her too much to let her go.

Piper could feel her knees buckle and her insides turning into jelly but she knew better than to fall for his crap. Piper kneed him in the nut sack. Jason felt pain in his lower regions and released Piper. He bend over and couldn't help but groan in pain.

"Don't ever do that Jason Grace," with that said Piper ran out of the room crying her all the way to her brother's cabin. Once she was in there she decided to not go out, not even for dinner. Luckily for her Percy had food hidden in here for him and anyone that wanted to sleep over.

**Later that night**

**With Percy**

**12:00 a.m.**

He gripped his head tightly. The pain in his head was killing him. This beast was going to be the end of him! He closed and open his eyes over and over again. Praying to the gods that this would end quickly. He looked up and saw the full moon. The source of his power. The only time his beast came out was during the full moon.

He continued to stay in the fetal position until it was over.

**One hour later**

He opened his eyes and saw that he was at the lake. He let out a breath of air knowing that his beast was tame. Whatever Gaea did to him he would make sure that she paid for it. This thing was getting harder to control. He needed to help, and he needed it fast. Tommorow he will talk to Chiron and ask to go to the empire state building so that he may talk to his father about his beast. He will also ask him if he can bring Piper, Reyna, Leo, and Annabeth. They needed to get out of camp and away from everything.

He got up and sluggishly headed back to his cabin were his girls were waiting for him. Unaware of the pair of eyes that have been watching him since he entered the woods.

**Someone special's point of view**

I watch my little boy walking out. So the power is getting too hard for him huh?

*Laughs*

I knew I made a right choice in chosing him. Sooner or later he would have no choice but to come to me and together we will destory Olympus.

After all my blood runs through that demigod's viens.

_But I'm really upset_ _Get out of my head, get off of my bed_ _Yeah, that's what I said_

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that_ _'Cause you're the one who throws it all away_

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_ _Did you think that I was something I was gonna do and cry?_ _Don't try to tell me what to do_ _Don't try to tell me what to say_ _Your better off that way, yeah_

_This guilt trip that you put me on won't_ _Mess me up but you're no wrong_ _Any thoughts of you and me have gone away_

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_ _Did you think that I was something I was gonna do and cry?_ _Don't try to tell me what to do_ _Don't try to tell me what to say_ _Your better off that way, yeah_ _Better off that way_ _I'm better off alone anyway_

**A/N: well there you have it. Love it hate it tell me what you think. Oh and just to let you know if anyone is thinking it Percy is not a werewolf. Trust me that beast is going to be a BIG problem and solution in the future. Also no one hate Jason. There is a reason why he is like that but I can't say anything…yet ;D well that is it for today. **

**~Until next time**

**~Goddess of Night out ^^**


	4. kidnapfrom my home or saved from my hell

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am glad to say that today is a special day for me. My favorite book the hunger games premiers today and I am celebrating by updating two stories ^^ so I hope you enjoy this chapter of One Heart dies Another Breaks I would like to thank everyone who reviewed **

**Miette in the Rain, SAX713, anon, UltimatePJfan99, squirtlepokemon215, JASPER, SavvyAgent8345, anon, PRETTY GIRL, goddess, wimpy girl, GAY PUNK ASS 98, Jd3434, anon,**

**Miette in the Rain- thank you and yes Jason is stupid ^^**

**SAX713- here is your update ^^**

**Anon- sorry anon but this is strictly a Jasper story there will be some Leo/Piper moments but it will only show them as a brother and sister bond no love sorry ^^;**

**UltimatePJfan99-Aww I am glad I am your third person who you think is a great story ^^ and yes I will continue and hopefully you will love this :)**

**Squirtlepokemon215: well you already know what I told you through our messages ^^ **

**JASPER- ^^ don't worry Piper will get a happy ending…maybe…**

**SavvyAngent8345- sorry I can't kill Jason and there is a reason why he is acting this way you will just have to wait until it happens. **

**Anon- are you the same person? And yes I will update ^^**

**PRETTY GIRL- I didn't know I was torturing you guys with the wait ^^; sorry I promise I will try to update faster ^^**

**Goddess- here is your update ^^**

**Wimpy girl- updated ^^**

**GAY PUNK ASS 98- yes Jason is a stupid jackass but again there is a reason why he is like this. and yes I updated ^^**

**Jd3434- ^^**

**Anon- ^^**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*May the odds be ever in you favor~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 4: Kidnapped from my home or saved from my hell?**

_I cannot find a way to describe it  
>It's there, inside<br>All I do is hide  
>I wish that it<br>Would just go away  
>What would you do<br>You do if you knew  
>What would you do?<br>(Yeah!)_

_(Chorus)_  
><em>All the pain falling in<em>  
><em>All the thoughts lead back to you<em>  
><em>Back to what was never said<em>  
><em>Back and forth, inside my head<em>  
><em>I can't handle this confusion<em>  
><em>I'm unable<em>  
><em>Come and take me away<em>

_I feel like I am all alone_  
><em>All by myself<em>  
><em>I need to get around this<em>  
><em>My words are cold,<em>  
><em>I don't want them to hurt you<em>  
><em>If I show you I don't think you understand<em>  
><em>Cause no one understands<em>  
><em>(Understands, yeah!)<em>

_(Chorus)_  
><em>All the pain falling in<em>  
><em>All the thoughts lead back to you<em>

**Piper's dream/Piper's point of view**

"_Mommy?" I turned to my baby and smiled at him._

"_Yes Jasper?"_

_My little boy smiled at me. Funny he looked like Jason but he had my smile. Thank the gods._

"_Grandma, Uncle Percy, Uncle Leo, Aunt Annabeth, Uncle Frank, Aunt Hazel, and Aunt Reyna are here." _

"_Alright bring them in," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek as he goes running off to get the door._

_He came back and right behind him our family coming in with smiles on their faces. Happy, to see both me and my son._

**The next morning**

Piper woke up to the aroma of pancakes, eggs, and sausages. She looked to see Percy and Annabeth bringing in a plate full of delicious food. Percy walked up to her and placed the tray in front of her.

"How are you feeling Pipes?"

Piper smile at Percy's concern face, she was glad to have him right now.

"Fine thank you,"

She looked at the plate, pancakes and sausages with applesauce so she can dip her sausages. The pancakes had a cute smile made from chocolate and peanut butter chips. She looked at her friends and smile, she was truly grateful for them at this moment.

"GOOD MORNING PIPER!" and there went her morning. Reyna and Leo along with Frank and Hazel came bursting through Percy's cabin as if they own the place. Which in retrospect they kinda did since Percy allowed them to come and go as they please. Chiron said it was fine so long as they didn't do anything he wouldn't do. *Coughs* Annabeth and Percy *Cough*

"Morning Leo," said boy went and hugged his baby sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Piper looked at Leo and knew he knew what happened. He wasn't as stupid as people thought he was, he was actually very observant to things.

"You know don't you?" she asked quietly that she doubt he heard her.

"About the baby? Yeah I did, question does Jason know?" Piper's body became stiff. She wasn't talking about the baby; she was talking about Jason cheating on her. But now that she thinks about it, Percy or Annabeth wouldn't tell anyone unless she said it was okay.

Leo felt Piper's body become stiff at the mention of Jason's name. Did that mean he knew? If he did than why was she acting like this?

"Leo…Jason…"

**With Jason**

He felt like crap, no not crap what he felt was much worse than that. Piper found out the truth, not only that but she thought that everything they had was nothing but a lie. No not to him, everything that happened was real. Everything they did was as real as it could get.

So than why did he cheat?

Why did he mess around with Stacy when he knew the consequences, he knew that if he fucked around with Stacy than he would lose Piper. But his arrogance self thought that he could have both and Piper would never know the truth. How wrong he was, not only did he lose the love of his life but he also lost the respect of his own cousin. The look Percy gave him made him realize that he fucked up, big time. What would he do when everyone else found out?

He couldn't live with himself if he lost everyone he knew and love. Well he already lost Piper, what more can he lose? Little did Jason know he was about to lose more than just Piper.

**With Piper and the rest of the gang**

After she was finish with her tale Piper could tell that her friends were all trying to remain calm and not do what Percy did. Leo on the other hand couldn't help but feel that something was off. Jason wasn't one to do something like that, he knew Jason.

He also knew how much Piper meant to him and for her to think that everything was a lie meant that she was deeply hurt. He wanted to defend Jason but looking at Piper he knew that now was not the time to try and reason with her.

Piper looked up and saw that her friends were trying to remain calm. She too knew that she had to calm down, not for her sake but for the sake of her baby.

Percy could feel the tension that was begging to rise. He knew now was the perfect time to get out of here.

"Anyone wants to come with me to the empire state building?" the group turned to him as if he lost his damn mind.

"Why?" Frank asked.

Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"Just for the hell of it, I need to talk to my dad about…something." Everyone could tell that Percy was choosing his words carefully. Something told them that he was hidding something important from them but like the trustworthy friends they were they decided to let it go.

"Is Chiron okay with it?" Piper asked.

Percy couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"That's the whole reason I was talking to him yesterday. I mean since _he_ was late I decided to ask Chiron if he could allow me to go to visit my dad. He agreed to it."

"Would he let us go? I mean the seven of us wouldn't we attract attention?" Frank asked them.

"Of course we would but nothing we can't handle." Percy said with a toothy grin. The others couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright let's go," Reyna said to her family. Everyone left to go and get ready for the day ahead. It would be ashamed that neither of them didn't know that what started off as a great day would end in total disaster.

**The main house**

Percy entered the main house and found his mentor talking to Dionysius about the upcoming war.

"Umm…Chiron?"

Both the god and centaurs turned to the demigod.

"What do you want Pete?"

Percy knew better than to anger him, taking a deep calming breath he turned to Chiron.

"Chiron I want to take Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Reyna with me to the empire state building with me?"

Chiron looked at the young demigod.

"Seven demigods? All in the same place, Percy do you think this is a good idea?"

"Nope, but we all need to get out of camp especially Piper and she needs all the support she can get." Percy said trying to keep his beast at bay.

Chiron looked at Percy and knew he was being sincere. He knew that Percy cared about his friends and he could understand that he would want to help the girl he thought of as a sister out in any way he could.

But still, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he should tell Percy to postpone the trip and wait for at least another week or so. He didn't know why I mean it was just a trip to visit their parents right?

"Oh just let them go," both the demigod and the centaur turned to the god of wine and gave him a WTF look.

Dionysus looked at the two before taking a big sip of his Dr. Pepper.

"What with the seven of them gone than that means less kids to bug the crap out of me!" he said oh so nicely.

For once Percy was thankful for the god's inability to care.

Chiron looked at Mr. D than at him. Taking a deep breath he told Percy that if it was okay with him than it was okay with him. Percy's sea green eyes lit up with joy, he quickly ran outside to tell his friends of the good news while shouting thanks to his mentor and the god of wine.

Chiron watched as his student ran off to his cabin he still didn't know why he wanted Percy and the seven to stay maybe because they would easily be attack by monsters? Yeah that's it. If only Chiron listen to his gut for if he did than he and the camp wouldn't have lost a great warrior to their biggest enemy.

**Someone Special's point of view**

**Unknown location**

**Unknown**

**So, my son is taking the daughters of Athena, Aphrodite, Enyo, and the sons of Hephaestus and Ares to Olympus so the gods can help him with his 'problem' eh?**

***Laughs***

**Does he honestly think that Poseidon can help him? Well will see what the sea god has to say when he discovers the truth of his son…after all he's not the only one who feel for Sally… ****(A/N: No he did not have sex with Sally everything will make sense in the future)**

**Normal point of view**

**Percy's cabin**

**11:55**

Percy burst through the door, his family (which technically they are) looked at him as if he lost his damn mind.

"Get ready guys because in about one hour we are heading out!"

"You actually convince Chiron to let us all go?" Frank asked in disbelief. The others were ready to head out but a part of them thought that Chiron wouldn't agree to it.

"Yep."

"Piper smiled and was thankful that her brother was doing everything he could to make her feel better.

"Okay?" Reyna said, she was quiet surprise that the centaur allowed all seven of them to go but who was she to argue? She agreed with Percy they needed to get out.

"Alright let's head out."

The seven demigods got their bags and headed out to visit their parents.

**Someone Special's point of view**

**Outside the border of Camp Half-Blood**

**12:04 p.m.**

**My other creation and I stare into the field as the demigods head out to Olympus.**

"**When shall we strike?"**

**I turned to look at her.**

"**Soon child, let them get close enough to Olympus so that they may watch helplessly while you attack him."**

**She nods her head; the two of us turn our back from the camp and head to complete our first phase.**

**Percy's point of view**

**A mile away from Olympus**

**12:33 p.m.**

The seven of us walked through the streets of Manhattan eating our ice cream. Since my baby sister was pregnant she craved food so we stopped by an ice cream shop and bought some frozen treats.

"Mmmn; this is good yummy in my tummy." Piper says rubbing her stomach. The six of us laugh and continued to eat our ice creams.

"Yep, yummy in our tummy is right." Reyna said with a smile. It was kinda funny seeing her smile since she rarely did. The only time I see her smile is when she's with us or with Leo.

Yep, this was nice. Just the seven of us walking the streets of Manhattan; eating ice cream on a nice sunny day. Although I couldn't shake off this feeling that we were being watched. I shrugged it off thinking nothing of it. How wrong I was.

**Gaea's point of view**

**I watched as the demigods walked getting closer and closer. I turned to my Cyclopes.**

"**Kill them," **

**I said short and simple.**

**Normal point of view**

The seven demigods were getting closer to Olympus as they got closer the dreading feeling that Percy has been feeling continued to get stronger and stronger. As they drew nearer Percy heard a loud whistling sound.

"GET DOWN!" he shouted. The seven did as he instructed and saw a club as thick as a tree branch that was cover in spikes on top missing them by a few inches.

"Damn it I was hoping that they wouldn't notice it!"

They turned to see three huge Cyclopes. They were a bit bigger than your ordinary Cyclopes so that meant one thing.

"Leo…is that…" Piper was too scared to know if it was them.

"Yeah, its them alright." Leo said with dread.

The older Cyclops turned to them and gave a sick smile to two certain demigods.

"Piper and Leo, nice to see you two where's Jason? Oh wait that's right he's probably fucking Stacy's brains out isn't he?"

Piper choked on a sob that threaten to come out but tried so hard not to look weak or that those words hit her harder than she would like to believe. She was failing miserably.

Percy saw this and glare at the Cyclopes. His father may have created them but that didn't mean he had to like all of them. He pulled and uncapped Riptide and glare at the monsters.

"If you know what's good for you, you will leave her alone!" Leo and Frank pulled out their weapons while the girls stood in front of Piper; knowing that she couldn't fight because of the baby.

The Cyclops pulled out their clubs and weapons and glared at the demigods.

"Seven against three, I like those odds," Leo said with a wicked grin.

"**Personally, I think it's a little unfair. Don't you?"**

Everyone including the Cyclopes froze at such a calm yet demonic voice. They all turned and saw the most beautiful thing ever. Piper had to admit, this woman was more beautiful than her own mother! And that's saying something.

She had black locks of long flowy hair that when the sun's rays hit it you could see it turning into a midnight blue hair color. Luscious full rosy pink lips, a beautiful pair of silver eyes with a hint of gold in them. Flawless olive skin that made you want to caress it.

She had a black leather jacket that reached her mid torso hunting boots a black tank top and black pants. The black looked good on her. It brought out her exotic features.

"Wh-who are you?" Mama asked. For some reason this woman brought fear out of her. Hell she hadn't felt like this since…since the uprising of Gaea and even then she didn't feel this frighten. To her it felt as if something stronger and much worse than death was looking at her.

"**Who I am is none of your concerns. However since I am here on order I will tell you this, I go by many names but my favorite name is Astra I will not tell you my true name."**

"Astra? Doesn't that mean…" began Annabeth.

"**From the stars? Yes, as a matter of fact yes it does mean that. Is there a problem with that child of Athena?"**

Before Annabeth could speak she felt her head in pain.

*Screams*

Annabeth grabbed her head and shook it widely. Reyna ran to the poor girl and pulled her into her arms.

"Annabeth! Sweetie whats wrong?" she asked with a concern tone.

The daughter of Athena began to whimper as tears started to fall.

Percy growled at his enemy. No one, absolutely NO ONE! Harmed what was his and lived. And hurting Annabeth was just you wishing for a death wish.

"What are you doing to her?" Frank yelled at the woman. The woman turned to frank and arched a perfectly twit eyebrow.

"**I am doing nothing young demigod, just admiring the view."**

That did it. Percy gripped Riptide and like a mad man charged to Astra.

Astra saw the young demigod coming for her.

She pulled out a bow and arrow. The bow was a silver color that reminded everyone of the moon. It was carved with stars and the moon that were gold. The arrows were similar to regular arrows except that the arrow head had two instead of one.

"**That's it demigod, come a little closer…"**

Frank saw that Astra was aiming for his heart. With an arrow like that she would without a doubt kill him.

"Percy watch ou-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the youngest demigod screamed her heart out.

Percy stopped; he turned and saw the arrow that was supposedly meant for him sticking out of Frank's torso.

"Frank!" Hazel ran to the giant and helped him get down to the ground. She pulled out some ambrosia and nectar and feed it to him while trying to pull out the arrow.

Percy looked at Frank than at Astra. He saw that she put down her arrow and just like that it disappeared.

"How…how the fuck did you do that?"

How did she fire that arrow without him realizing it or…he quickly moved his hand to see if he was bleeding anywhere. He was surprise to see that he was unharmed.

"Nychteriní̱ astéri **(nightly star) **the name of my weapon." She said looking at Percy the whole time. Percy swallowed a lump that was beginning to form. Both him and Leo were slightly getting scared of this woman. She just took down not only Annabeth but Frank as well and the fucked up thing is she hasn't even moved from her spot!

"**Two down…five to go. But then again Piper can't do anything unless,"**

Astra disappeared and reappeared in front of a human man that was on the other side of the street. The man looked at her as if she was the most amazing thing ever. Astra grabbed him from his shoulders, she then turned him around and jabbed her arm right through his torso. Everyone's eyes including the Cyclops widen in disbelief. She just killed an innocent man, without even trying. And from the look of her face she was more disgusted with the fact that her hand was cover in blood than the fact that the man in front of her was not only twitching but some of his guts were spilling out.

Astra jumped over the man and kicked him in the chest and shook her head and said something about how dirty humans were killing. She looked up and smiled.

"**She wants that happening to her baby." **She pointed a perfect manicured and bloody finger to the dead body.

Piper stare at the man, than without warning she pulled away from Reyna and puked her guts out. She couldn't stop until everything including her breakfast was out of her stomach. And even then she continued to puke some food along with some blood. Reyna was shock to see this.

How could she kill any innocent man and then act as if it was the most natural thing to do? Even the monster they face aren't this cruel. But Astra, not only did she killed a man without caring, she was okay with it! How could someone be that heartless?

"**HOW COULD YOU? HE WAS JUST AN INNOCENT PERSON!" **Percy shouted. He could feel his beast getting angry and out of control but did he care? Hell no he didn't.

This made Astra smile.

"**It would seem that you and I aren't so different now are we Perseus Jackson?"**

***Growls***

"**What the hell do you mean?"**

He blinked and just like that Astra was in front of him.

She grabbed both his shoulders and whisper in his ear.

"**We both have beasts that want to come out and play," **Percy could feel his whole body freeze at the mention of his beast.

He opened his mouth to say something but before he could he saw Astra's eyes become a metallic blue color. She opened her mouth and Percy felt as if his life was being drained from his very soul.

"Percy!" Reyna yelled. She got up and charged at the woman. Astra saw this, she pulled back as Percy fell to the ground. Leo shook his head and ran after Reyna.

As the two drew closer Astra picked up Percy and leapt to the nearest building. The two looked up to see a petite woman carrying a boy who was ten times her own weight. She smiled at them. Then she turned to the Cyclops who looked ready to run away. She put down the demigod and jumped.

Astra landed behind the Cyclops. The three of them turned to the woman and could feel fear creeping up on them. They slowly backed away but they couldn't move an inch of their body. With the quickness of a cobra she pulled out a dagger and swung it across the three monsters.

Unlike turning into gold ashes they turned into regular black ashes but something was off. The smell was horrible. It reminded the three demigods of burned flesh mixed with a dead corpse.

Astra backed away and smiled at her work.

She then leapt back to the building were her captive was.

"**The next time we meet young demigods will be on the battle field. And I promise you that I will not go easy."**

Picking up Percy she disappeared in a mist of black smoke. Leaving the five remaining demigods to look at one another and their unconscious friends.

**XxXxX**

Leo carried Annabeth who couldn't stop crying while Hazel and Reyna tried to keep Frank from falling asleep. Piper looked at each of her friends and was worried that something might happen to them. The man dying before her freaked her out in more ways than one. How could she kill someone so heartless? Hell the only thing that grossed out Astra was the fact that her hand was covered in blood. Nothing more, nothing less.

Leo looked at his girlfriend and the people he considered family. He failed them, he should've done something instead he was to gross out by Astra's actions that he couldn't move a god damn muscle. It wasn't until Reyna charged at the woman that snapped him out of his thoughts and allowed him to fight right back. Not only that but Percy was kidnap! He couldn't even protect his own brother. He just stood there paralyzed by fear, unable to do something.

He felt so ashamed with himself he couldn't even look at any of them.

The walk was longer than they anticipated but they made it. Without anyone noticing.

**XxXxX**

As they entered Olympus they were met with a warm smile from Aphrodite.

She looked at them and her smile became a deep frown. She then saw Annabeth in Leo's arms crying her heart out while Frank was fighting to stay alive.

**Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Enyo come here quickly!"**

The four gods along with the other gods and goddesses came running to see the six demigods in the worst state they could've ever seen them in.

"**Annabeth!" **Athena ran to her daughter and looked at her poor baby who was crying and for some reason couldn't stop. The goddess' hands were shaking she couldn't even hold them still to touch her baby's face.

"**Who did this to him?" **Ares asked trying to remain calm. So far, it wasn't working. The gods looked at their children but neither of the six could speak. It was as if they were too afraid to do so.

Poseidon looked at Annabeth and knew that something was off. If Annabeth was here…then were was Percy?

"**Where is Perseus? If the six of you are here than he should be near; shouldn't he?"**

"**And Jason, where is that boy?" **Zeus said looking at Piper.

That did it. Piper couldn't hold her tears anymore and began to cry her heart out. She told them everything. Being pregnant, her and Jason's break up, coming here and the woman who came out of nowhere and Percy being kidnap. She didn't tell them about Jason cheating on her. all she said was that they had a disagreement on things and called it quits.

Aphrodite wrapped her arms around her daughter and comfort her as best as she could.

Apollo checked on the two injured demigods and worked his magic. He then checked on Hazel, Leo, and Reyna. His eyes widen in fear and disbelief.

"**Fucking shit! You got to be fucking kidding me!"**

Everyone turned to the god. They were shock to hear those types of words coming out of him.

"**Brother?" **Airtimes asked in a frighten tone.

"**This Astra person…she is tougher than I anticipated." **He looked at Leo and the others.

"**There is a reason why you couldn't fight her. Some way somehow she paralyzed you guys. When she killed that man she must've done something so that you were too afraid to do something or to fight back. This Astra person is someone who shouldn't be taken lightly. **

The four nodded. Apollo then snapped his fingers and just like that they were back to normal.

"**There, you will just need some rest and then you may all go home."**

They nodded their heads. Piper turned to look at Poseidon eyen thought the god looked as if he was okay, Piper knew he wasn't.

When everyone was gone she walked up to the god.

"Are you okay?"

Poseidon looked at the young demigod.

"**No, I am worried. Sally would not take this lightly."**

Piper's eyes widen when she heard Poseidon say Percy's mom's name.

"You still love her…don't you?"

The god of the sea looked at the young girl. He smiled at her and walked away. She knew what that meant…he still loved her.

**Unknown location**

**Unknown time**

**Someone special's point of view**

**I sat on my throne waiting for Astra to bring me my second creation. As I begin to meditate I sense not only her presence but **_**his **_**as well. I open my eyes to see Astra bring the boy I've wanted since the begging of the pathetic titan war.**

**Astra dropped him at my feet. I smiled at my apprentice as another joins my army.**

"**Nice job Astra, I am proud of you." I said with pride. Astra smiles and bows in respect.**

"**Thank you my lord,"**

**She turns and leaves my throne room so that I may have a chance to talk to my son.**

**Olympus**

**Two hours later**

**Normal point of view**

Piper sat at the edge of the bed of Frank and Annabeth.

Annabeth has stopped crying and Frank's wounds have stopped bleeding. For that she was thankful. No matter what Hazel or Reyna did they couldn't stop the bleeding and the more they walked the more blood spill so of course it would take them longer then necessary to get here. But it didn't matter; not when the lives of their friends/family were at stake.

Leo came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. Piper was grateful for having him as her friend. He always knew when she needed comfort even when she didn't want to admit it.

The door opened and the two turned to see that it was Poseidon and Athena. This shocked the four demigods to see those two together. They did hate each other.

"Ummm…" Leo began but Athena cut him off.

"**Yes, I know this shocks you to see us here with each other but I have to know. How did this Astra person looked like."**

"Why?" Reyna asked.

"**Because from what you told us; we have a feeling we might know who she is working for and were Perseus is." **Poseidon stated.

Hazel told them since she had the photographic memory. Both Athena and Poseidon nodded their heads but froze at the mention of silver eyes with a hint of gold. The two gods looked at each other and had a silent communication between each other. Athena turned to the demigods.

"**Thank you for informing us of this child of Hades. We will take it from here,"**

The two turned to head out.

"Wa-wait." They turned to see Frank struggling to get up. Both Leo and Reyna helped him sit up straight.

"You guys know who and _what _she is. Don't you?" he said.

Grey eyes met sea green eyes. They turned back to look at the young demigods.

"**Yes we might know who and what she is. But for the sake of everyone and the sake of Olympus let us hope that we are wrong."**

With that said the two gods left the room. Leaving five demigods and an unconscious one to think about not just their parents' cryptic message, but also their new enemy who may be more powerful than Gaea and Kronos put together.

**Somewhere in Rome**

**Unknown time**

**Gaea's point of view**

**I slammed my fist as hard as I could on the coffee table causing it to break in half along with its' legs and making a small crack on the ground. I was beyond furious. So after centuries of hidding **_**he's **_**back. Along with Astra; that she devil of a woman! Just what I needed another king to ruin my plans. I quickly shake my head. It doesn't matter if they came back. All I care about at this moment is getting my hands on that child.**

**I took another calming breath. Knowing him he will sent him to me so that I may probably train him. And then, only then will my plans take action.**

**For now I will have to be patient and wait until the timing is right.**

**Camp-half blood**

**7:20 p.m.**

**With Jason**

The day came and went really fast. Even to Jason who hadn't left his cabin since the morning. He looked out his window.

Odd, it was raining; it never rained at camp so why was it raining? He decided he will talk to Chiron about it tommorow. He got into bed and slept. Dreaming of Piper, his friends, and that mysterious little boy that would always plagued his dreams.

_Jason's dreams_

_He was running. He didn't know why he was running all he knew was he had to get there as soon as possible. His legs were begging for rest, his lungs felt as if they would explode at any moment. But his heart and mind ignored the pain that was sweeping throughout his entire body._

_He kept running he didn't stop._

_All Jason could do was watch as the little boy ran and didn't stop; he looked back every now and then. Whatever was chasing him had him spoke._

_Whenever he looked back his eyes would widen in fear; causing him to run faster than he was already running. Jason began to chase the boy but no matter how fast he went, no matter how much strength he put in his muscles he couldn't catch up to the small boy._

_After what felt forever but was only a short moment the small boy trips on something, giving Jason the chance to catch up to the small child._

_Once he did, he could hear the poor boy crying._

"_I-I cou-couldn't save her!" before Jason could touch the boy the earth came to life._

_Thick tree roots shot from under the ground wrapping themselves around the small boy. _

_The child looked at Jason with hate and betrayal._

_End of Jason's dream_

Jason woke up in cold sweat. He was breathing heavily. He ran his finger through his damp hair. Lying back down on his bed Jason replayed his dream. He would always watch the mystirous boy running from something. What it was he never knew but if he had to guess it was Gaea. Just as he was about to get away something happens to the poor boy he then cries about not being able to save _her _whoever she was and then the earth grabs him and drags him under but not before he looks at Jason with the same emotions. Hatred and betrayal.

That would always scare him. The kaleidoscope eyes that would look at him with hatred and betrayal.

**Unknown location**

**Midnight**

**Percy's point of view**

Cold, my body felt like it was freezing. It was as if someone stripped me down naked and tossed me in the middle of the Antarctic. My skin felt rough, like sand paper. To me if someone would take a wooden stake and tap it against it, it would crack just like ice would. The inside of my body felt as if icicles were growing inside me. And yet, I accepted the cold. It felt good. Like as if this is what I was missing. It felt good.

A hand that felt like it was on fire touched my forehead. Opening my eyes I met a pair of grey eyes with a hint of gold in them.

"**Evening Perseus."** A smooth velvet voice said.

I smirked.

"**Evening…Astra." **

"**Did you sleep well?" **she asked me.

I swung my legs off the bed and walked to the mirror that hung in my room. I looked at my reflection and smirk. Nothing different except for one tiny thing.

"**Well?" **

***Laughs***

"**So impatiently aren't we Astra? If you must know, I am feeling better than okay."**

***Chuckles***

"**Good to hear that. Father would be please to know this."**

I smirk and turned back to the mirror. Admiring the pair of dark sea green eyes of course the other one was lighting blue with a hint of platinum.

**Olympus**

**Midnight**

**Annabeth's dream/point of view**

_The shadowy figure grabbed me. I struggled as hard as I could but the harder I struggle the tighter the hold that he had on me got. I looked up and could see that even thought I couldn't see his face I could tell he was smirking._

_The figure brought me closer to its' body, he then began to touch me in ways only one person could. He bent down and whispered seductively._

"**Your mine Annabeth."**

_I looked up and met a pair of dark sea green eyes, one being lighting blue with a hint of platinum…_

**With Percy**

**I watched my little wise girl having a nightmare.**

***Chuckles***

**I guess I made her nightmare a little to graphic. Good, she needs to know that she belongs to me and no one else.**

**I decided I have torture her enough. I decided to send her a dream of me and only her. I could hear her moaning my name as my 'dream self' cressed her breasts giving them a firm squeeze.**

**Astra's training on how to control the mind was perfect. She showed me how to tap inside the brain and make the person see the images and make them think that what was going on was real. **

**I remember how she told me how she did that.**

"**Astra," said girl turned to look at me.**

"**Yes?" without her realizing I grabbed her by the neck and slammed her in the wall leaving a huge whole behind her.**

"**What did you do to Annabeth?" I practically growled aat her.**

**Astra just smirk. She then prayed my fingers off her neck as if it were nothing.**

"**If you must know Perseus I simply showed her, her worst fears."**

"**What?"**

"**I showed her what would happen if she lost you and it was all her fault that she couldn't save you." she said with a 'innocent' smile.**

"**How?" I asked in disbelief. She than told me how she could manipulate the mind and make seem as if whatever she showed it came true.**

"**Can you show me how it's done?"**

**So for the past hour she has shown me how to control the mind and no matter the distance as long as I focus I could make anyone I want see whatever I want.**

**So for the past hour I have been showing Annabeth disturbing images of me taking her, killing Luke, and most importantly telling and showing her she belongs to me and no one else.**

**After all, if there was one thing that **_**he **_**taught me was making sure that I show the world what was mine.**

**Gods or not I will show who Annabeth belongs to and if Luke wants to live and not be killed again, than he will stay away from what is mine.**

**Olympus**

**1:11 a.m.**

**Piper's point of view**

I was tired of this. Everyone I love got hurt. Not only that but that Astra person knows that I am pregnant. I wonder what else she knew.

I was tired of this. Tired of everyone getting hurt, they were right. I am bad luck; everyone I love just keeps getting hurt.

I close my eyes and tried to sleep. Thinking that just for once I would love for things to go my way.

_Back to what was never said  
>Back and forth, inside my head<br>I can't handle this confusion  
>I'm unable<br>Come and take me away_

_I'm going nowhere on and on_  
><em>I'm getting nowhere on and on (take me away)<em>  
><em>I'm going nowhere on and on<em>  
><em>and on and on and on and on...<em>

_(Chorus)_  
><em>All the pain falling in<em>  
><em>All the thought lead back to you<em>  
><em>Back to whats never said<em>  
><em>Back and forth, inside my head<em>  
><em>I can't handle this confusion<em>  
><em>I'm unable<em>  
><em>Come and take me away<em>

_Take me away_  
><em>break me away<em>  
><em>Take me away<em>

**A/N: well there you have it. Love it hate it tell me what you think ^^**

**~Adios **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*May the odds be ever in you favor~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


	5. is the enemy of my enemy my friend or

**A/N: Hello everyone! Today is a special day for me and in celebration of this day I have decided to update not one, not two, hell not even three but ALL OF MY STORIES! Yep you read right all of them. Reason for this is because today happens to be my sister Tere and my bestest bestest friend who is also my sister in every way but blood Patty's birthday so in celebration of their birthdays I will be updating seven of my stories either their gonna be long or I updated two chapters^^ now as usual I would like to thank all those who reviewed.**

**Anon, enna, goose girl, peeta, prim, PRETTY GIRL, breaking point, cutie pie, NIGHT IS GREAT, SAD GIRL, 12457845542245, jasons a dumbass, olmpusgirl12, scrazy ducky, anon, Christine, bearice Johnson, NEYODRAKE, white flowers, im happy, akward gurl, HPDR, Jd3434, joystick, ginny157, SAX713, and MASTER MIND!**

**Anon- ^^ thank you and I'll try to update faster  
>Enna- updated ^^<br>Goose girl- thank you ^^  
>peeta- you'll find out but you'll just have to wait ^^<br>prim- your welcome and I will update  
>PRETTY GIRL- I'll update faster promise ^^<br>breaking point- thank you ^^  
>cutie pie- thank you I'll update<br>NIGHT IS GREAT- ^^  
>SAD GIRL- thank you and I will update<br>124567845542245- glad you loved it  
>jasons a dumbass- Sorry can't make him suffer well actually I can but I can't make Piper go out with anyone else…sorry ^^<br>olympusgirl12- sorry but it is but you'll find out why he's doing this in the next chapter or this one if you squint really hard  
>scarzy ducky- thank you and I will update faster I promise ^^<br>Christine- I updated and I am glad that it's one of your favorites  
>bearice Johnson- glad you love it ^^<br>NEYODRAKE- UPDATED  
>white flowers- glad you like it and here's the update<br>im happy- here's more  
>akward gurl- thank you and here is an update ^^<br>HPDR- UPDATED  
>Jd3434- glad you love it and don't worry I won't stop writing this and if I do I think you guys will find a way to come and kill me and don't worry Jason will suffer not now but soon and yes Hunger Games ROCK!<br>ginny157- thank you and yes I sometimes do get tired of happy endings and sorry to say that this story will not have a happy ending :'( and thanks for the spelling thing I really suck at it ^^; and I completely agree with you!  
>SAX713- you'll be seeing a lot of possessiveness from Percy and I hope that this is worth the wait ^^<br>MASTER MIND- UPDATED!**

***Warning this is a sick twisted chapter so if you don't like blood or Percy being evil then you may skip this chapter also there is rape but I'm not sure if it is rape since my friend told me that it's not rape if you enjoy it…okay enough babbling on with the story!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERESITA & PATTY I LOVE YOU GUYS TO DEATH~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 5: Is the enemy of my enemy my friend? Or is he my enemy?**

_Seeing the violence  
>it's feeding my mind<br>No one is saving you  
>How can you find<br>A heaven in this hell?_

_Leave it behind  
>Hearing your silence<br>It screams our goodbye  
>Cannot believe it's an eye for an eye<br>Love is gone to waste_

_Angels have faith  
>I don't want to be a part of his sin<br>I don't want to get lost in his world  
>And this playing this game<em>

_When the shadows remain in the light of day  
>On the wings of darkness he'll retaliate<br>He'll be falling from grace  
>Till the end of all his days<em>

_From the ashes of hate  
>It's a cruel demon's fate<br>On the wings of darkness  
>He's returned to stay<br>There will be no escape  
>Cause he's fallen far from grace<em>

_What have you done?  
>Is this what you wanted?<br>What have you become?  
>His soul's not forsaken<br>You're walking alone  
>From heaven into hell<br>Now that you know  
>Your way in this madness<br>Your powers are gone  
>Your chains have been broken<br>You've suffered so long_

**Unknown Location**

**One year later**

**Percy's point of view**

**I looked at the dead body of my comrade; I bend down and gently lifted her head. I wanted to get her back to the infirmary but I could see that any sudden movement would cause more blood to flow out of her body.**

**No, no, no, NO! Gods please tell me this isn't happening.**

"**Astra…are you okay?" I could feel my voice cracking at the end.**

**Astra gave me a gentle smile; she slowly lifted her head and kissed my cheek.**

"**Astra-"**

"**I love you…Perseus, you were more of a brother to me than anyone else. Please…take care of her. Take care of my little sister, I know you love her and I know that you won't go back on your word…"**

**Her grey eyes closed and I knew that another person that I held dear to my heart was gone. Annabeth was going to be crushed. I could feel my beast coming out and this time I wasn't going to stop it…I'm sorry Thaila but you might hate me after this.**

**Jason Grace was a dead man.**

**Olympus**

**Present time**

**Normal point of view**

Piper woke up and could feel that her cheeks were damp with shed tears. She must've been crying all night.

Damn hormones.

"**Are you okay?"** Piper turned to see Artemis asking her that.

"Not sure, my brother has been kidnapped, my damn boyfriend is…no longer in my life, and to top it all off I don't know what's going on!" the goddess ran her fingers through Piper's brown locks, she than kissed her forehead and smiled at the young girl.

"**Sweetie, I know that times are tough right now but you must relax. It would do you no good if you continued to feel this way, you might lose the baby."**

At this Piper took deep calming breaths. She didn't want to lose her child; Artemis was right, she needed to relax.

"**Now rest young demigod."** Piper did as she was told and allowed her body to relax. As soon as the girl was asleep Artemis got up and went to Annabeth's room. She then transformed from the goddess to a beautiful girl with long flowy black hair and grey eyes with a hint of gold in them.

"**Annie, I miss you…my little sister****," **Astra kissed Annabeth's cheek and went to deliver her message.

**Throne room**

**7:22 a.m.**

**Poseidon's point of view**

"**Is everyone here?"**

**My idiotic brother asked. I looked and saw all the gods including Hades. This was an important meeting, it had to do with the reason my son was kidnapped. Not only that but it also involved the girl that they told us about. I a hope that it's not who I think it is, because it is…may luck be on our side to take them all down.**

"**Yes father, everyone is here." Athena stated.**

"**Zeus, why are we all here and why is Hades here with us?" **

**Fucking Hera needs to shut the fuck up. **

"**Hera we are all here because-"**

"**Wow Zeus is a mere goddess too much for an all-powerful god to handle?"**

**Every god and goddess' spine froze at the person's voice. So Athena and I were right…he's returned.**

**We all turned to see a girl more beautiful than the goddess of love, and that's saying something.**

**She had her long hair braided in a waterfall braid, a black shirt, black leather jacket, and dark blue pants with combat boots. Her grey eyes stare at each of us as if she was looking into our very core.**

**Aubrey walked through the throne room admiring it. She ran her fingers through our thrones as if they were nothing. She then stopped at Athena's throne and glared at it. She turned to face us that stupid smile still on that gorgeous face.**

"**What do you want hoe?" Aphrodite's dumb ass self asked. Aubrey just smiled at us.**

"**Me a hoe? Coming from the woman who sleeps with more guys than all the other goddess put together and you have the balls to call me a hoe? Or is that your way of welcoming me?"**

"**Aubrey, what are you-"**

**A bolt of lightning was shot and was an inch away from shooting Athena's head off.**

"**Don't ever call me that again, unless you want to die."**

***Laughs***

"**Child, you should know that you cannot kill a god," Hera laughed at her. Yep; she's stupid. Aubrey smiled and without anyone seeing her she was right in front of Hera.**

"**What are-"**

**Aubrey grabbed her face and drew it closer to her lips. To me it looked as if she was about to kiss her but that wasn't the case. Her grey eyes became a metallic blue color and she started to 'feed' off of Hera.**

"**HERA!" the all-powerful Zeus shouted. He was about to charge at her but Aubrey released Hera and dropped her to the ground.**

**Hera was taking deep shallow breaths; it was as if she hasn't had air in a long time. Aubrey than took out a small dagger, I didn't have to look at Athena to know that it was **_**that **_**dagger, the one she used to kill her own daughter.**

**She then stabbed Hera right in the back. Hera screamed in pain as she fell on the ground, instead of the usual gold blood coming out of her wound it was black and I knew that whatever she did she made Hera into a half mortal.**

"**I have a message for you Zeus."**

**She pointed at Hera.**

"**Payback's a bitch,"**

**With that said she disappeared into a mist of black smoke and was gone before anyone could understand the meaning of those words.**

"**Hera…"**

**I looked to see all the gods too scared to get near her. Not that I blamed them. She just lost her immortality, well half of it but still.**

"**That bitch! How dare she do that to me?" she shouted as she got up but before she could move an arrow was shot at her, two inches away from her heart."**

"**Hera!" my younger brother shouted. I looked up and saw Aubrey and someone by her side. He wore a hooded jacket with the hood on. The inside of the hood was pitched black so that we couldn't see his face. From the looks of it he was the one that shot the arrow.**

"**Nicely done brother,"**

"**I didn't do it for you Astra, I did it for her."**

***Laughs***

"**I know, but it doesn't hurt to praise you for what you did. Missed the target but it was still a nice shot."**

**The boy laughed.**

"**Who said I missed?"**

**The two looked at Hera and both laughed as if they told each other a funny joke.**

**The door opened and in came the last person we needed to see.**

**Camp-half blood**

**7:33 a.m.**

Chiron was walking through the woods trying to calm himself down. He was worried, there was something going on and if he had to guess it had something to do with _them_. He just hoped he was wrong.

**With Jason**

Jason got up from bed, he didn't know why but he felt as if something was wrong. Something that involved Piper, he got out of his cabin and standing right in front of his door was the last person he wanted to see.

**Back at Olympus **

**Poseidon's point of view**

**The door opened and in came Annabeth. What the hell was she doing here?**

"**Annie, sweetie what are you-"Athena didn't get too finished as another arrow was shot, this time it didn't missed her and shot her arm.**

**Athena yelled in pain as she pulled out the arrow. The head was dripping gold.**

**We all looked up and saw Aubrey glaring at Athena.**

"**You know Astra for a bunch of gods they don't even bother to move and do anything. They just stand there and watch as their fellow family falls." ****The boy says. Looking at him close I could tell he was looking at Annabeth.**

"**Of course they won't, remember what I showed you?"**

"**Yes, I do."**

**I could tell that he was still staring at my son's girlfriend and I didn't like it one bit. I stepped in front of her to shield her away from them. I may hate Athena but I don't hate Annabeth, in fact I love her as if she were my own.**

"**I see you're protective of the girl?"**

**Athena saw this and she too got in front of Annabeth.**

"**What are you doing here Aubrey?"**

**I could see that Aubrey or Astra as the boy called her was glaring at her and was doing everything in her power not to kill Athena.**

"**Like I said, I have a message to deliver. The time of the gods have come to an end, and Athena, if you hurt my baby sister the same way you hurt me; you can guarantee that you would be the first among the gods to die."**

**She turned to the boy.**

"**Any last messages?"**

"**Yes, Poseidon…thank you,"**

"**Thank you?" I asked in a confused tone.**

**The boy nodded, the two turned to leave but Annabeth squirm herself between us.**

"Wait!"

**The two turned to look at the young demigod.**

"Astra, Aubrey whoever you are…where's Percy?"

**Aubrey looked at Anna then at the boy. The boy stepped forward without noticing it he was right in front of Annabeth. Athena was about to attack but the boy lifted his hand and I could feel my whole body becoming stiff. I couldn't move a single muscle and I didn't have to look to know that all the gods were feeling the same thing as me.**

**He cupped Annabeth's face if I could I would blow him to pieces.**

"**Your faithful to him…aren't you girl,"**

**Annabeth tried to reach for her dagger but like us her body was frozen.**

"**Good,"**

**The boy released her and step back.**

***Slap***

**Annabeth was free and she just…slapped a solider. Is she insane?"**

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS PERCY?"

**She shouted that I bet the people outside could hear.**

**The boy turned to her and something told me that he was smirking. He jumped and joined Aubrey.**

"**Dead,"**

**I felt as if someone just stabbed me a million times over and over again. No, not my son. Anyone but my son.**

"Percy's…dead?"** Annabeth choked on the last word.**

"**As far as you know, yes the Percy you know is dead."**

**With that said Aubrey and the boy disappeared into smoke and left the rest of us standing there, mourning over the death of another hero and the last thing that tied me down to the woman I still loved.**

**Outside of Olympus**

**Percy's point of view**

**7:49 a.m.**

**Astra or as that bitch ass goddess likes to call her Aubrey and I were walking through the streets of Manhattan my hood was pulled down revealing my face.**

"**You do realize that once she knows the truth she would most likely kill you right?" Astra said.**

"**Yes,"**

"**Okay, now are you ready for this? I don't want you to do anything you are going to regret in the near future."**

**Some unlucky by stander was walking by minding his own business; I grabbed his neck and slammed his body to the nearest wall. I still underestimated my strength since when I slammed his body so hard that I felt his bones break; not only that but I made a huge crack against the brick wall and my grip must have been too strong since blood came gushing out of his throat.**

"**Great, now I got blood on my hands," I took the man's shirt and whip myself off of him. I then turned to Astra.**

"**He hurt my mom Astra. I trusted him with her and what does he do to her? He breaks her heart. The only thing I regret is allowing my mother to fall for that fucker."**

**Astra just nodded her head. Not caring about my outburst or the fact that I took a man's life. Funny, but I didn't care that I just killed a man either. The two of us walked and headed for the upper part of the city.**

**Sally's penthouse**

**8:15 a.m.**

**Astra and I arrived at my mother's house. We both used the shadows to hide ourselves to spy on the bastard that harm my mother.**

**I looked inside the bedroom's main window to find Paul in bed with someone. But it wasn't my mother, no this woman was a strawberry woman with a huge ass and chest. Sadly to say her brain wasn't as huge as her assets. **

**I could easily see that they were both naked and just finished their activities. Paul looked down at the hoe known as Ericka and gave her a kiss.**

"Morning gorgeous,"

"Morning sexy, ready for another day?" **the slut asked him.**

**Paul stretched his arms and smiled at the woman. He pulled her in for a kiss, the sight made me sick to my stomach. Paul has been cheating on my mom for a year if it wasn't for Astra I would have never known this. Not only that but whenever my mother tried to leave him he would either beat her or threaten her that if she leaves he would spill about camp and me being a demi god. **

**To make matters worse he beaten her every day, at least with Gabe he only did it when she didn't listen. With Paul he had beaten her for the simplest of things.**

**Just knowing that he touched her made my blood boil. **

**Astra and I continued to look in the room as Paul got out of bed.**

"Get dress Ericka that hoe will be here in an hour and the last thing I need is for her to be bitching at me for having you here."

"**He's just begging for me to kill him,"**

"**Relax Perseus; just a little longer and they would pay for hurting your mother."**

**I allowed Astra's soothing words to calm me down. She was right, in a matter of minutes they would both pay.**

**Paul got out of the bed. He dressed himself in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and headed downstairs.**

**A sick smile spread across my face as I turned to Astra.**

"**Let the games begin…"**

**Normal point of view**

Ericka was sitting down in front of the mirror getting her make up done as well as her hair. She wanted to look good for Paul. She stood up and smoothed out any wrinkles from her white blouse and pencil skirt.

She smiled at her reflection. She would never understand why Paul chose that ugly ass woman over her. Probably for the money since her book became a worldwide best seller.

Oh well in a few days he would dump her ass and leave her penny less. She got up as soon as she did she felt a cool wave of air wash by her. Something told her that this wasn't her imagination since the 'wind' blew her hair across her face. She shook her head and thought nothing of it.

Just as she was finishing the last touches of her outfit she heard a sound coming outside. She walked to the door and placed her ear to the door, she heard…crying? Someone was crying and she knew it wasn't Paul, this cry sound like a child's.

Opening the door she stepped out Ericka looked at the ground and saw drops of blood falling down, as if it were raining. She looked up and saw the ceiling was free of any blood. She looked back down and could hear that the crying was getting louder.

Instinct told her to run and leave but curiosity was telling her to move forward and see who or what was crying. Needless to say curiosity won.

Ericka walked down the halls as she got closer the crying got louder. As she turned the corner she spotted a young girl leaning against the wall, her shoulders were shaking from crying. Ericka stepped closer to the girl just before she touched her shoulder the little girl turned to face the older woman.

*Gasp*

Ericka reached for her hand back and took a step back. Fear was written all over her face as she stare into the little girl's eyes, or lack of eyes. Her eye sockets were empty of eyeballs; instead of crying tears she cried out blood.

The little girl got up and walked towards Ericka. As she took small steps forward Ericka took a few steps back. They continued walking until Ericka's back met the wall. She than heard a funny noise coming from above her. Looking up Ericka saw that blood was coming down from the cracks of the wall.

*Screams*

She backed away from the wall, as she looked down to see the little girl she was shock to see a much older girl, like the little girl she was missing her eyeballs.

Not knowing what to do Ericka ran for the bedroom.

Astra watched as the slut ran for her life, falling victim in her sick twisted game.

**With Paul**

Paul decided to make some omelets. As he was cooking he couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. He then felt a shiver running up and down his spine. Whatever was going on he hoped it was just in his head.

**Back with Ericka**

Ericka entered her room and slammed the door. She backed as far away from the door as she could. Taking shaky breaths she kept telling herself that it was all in her head. That she did not see what she just saw. She held her head like a crazy person and walked back in forth in the room like some trapped animal.

*Giggles*

Ericka turned when she heard a giggling sound, no one was behind her.

*Giggles*

She turned again and saw no one.

"Get a grip on yourself Ericka you're losing it,"

"**Yes…you are losing…"**

Ericka turned to see a shadowy figure, she began to panic and made a run for the door but before she could move a single step a sticky thread of that darkness wrapped itself around her ankle and tighten itself around it. Ericka fell to the ground.

She tried to get up but the sick thing that reminded her of a spider web split into three. One held her ankle while the other two started to take forms of hands and began to claw at her leg.

Ericka screamed in pain as the sticky spider web hands claw her flesh peeling away flesh and ripping muscle. The poor woman cried out in pain as the hands got deeper and deeper into her leg. When she looked down she was frighten beyond fear to see that her skin and muscle have been torn off her leg. The muscles and skin wore torn to shreds as if they were ribbons from a birthday party.

Ericka couldn't choke on a sob. Her leg was damage beyond repair. She would have to have it amputated.

The dark spider webs disappeared back to the shadowy figure. The figure walked up to Ericka, she held her chin to keep in place. She raised her finger; her fingertip lighten and a flame appeared on it. Ericka began to panic and tried to move but her body was paralyzed by fear.

Astra smiled as the woman showed fear. She lifted her finger and began to blow torch her eyeball.

*Screams*

Ericka scream bloody murder as the flame burned her flesh along with her eyeball.

"**Just a few more seconds," **Astra mumbled.

In the back of Ericka's mind she couldn't help but think that to this…this…this _monster_ made it sound as if she was doing Ericka's hair or make up instead of burning her eyeball.

After what felt like hours but was really just a mere 30 seconds the figure got up and admire her work.

"**There now, don't you look beautiful?"**

Tears fell down the eyeball that wasn't burned. Ericka crawled to the mirror and by some miracle she was able to lift herself up she looked at the mirror and couldn't help but cry as she look at her reflection.

The right side of her face was badly burned, her eye ball was daggling by her vein and she could see the burned tissue and how ugly it looked.

She tried to cover herself but the figure grabbed her hands and without warning tore them off of her.

Once again she screamed bloody murder as she fell to the ground, her arm sockets bleed out.

Ericka looked up and saw that the figure held both her arms. She tossed the useless arms to the side.

"**Why would you want to cover up? If you ask me I think this-"**

She waves her arms at Ericka's batter form.

"**Is an improvement."**

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Astra smiled. She then snapped her fingers and flames started to surround Ericka.

"**Because I'm bored. Percy said to make it quick but I needed some entertainment and playing with you was fun. But now I'm bored and I will leave you."**

Astra turned her back to the woman and walked out of the room.

Ericka could feel her skin coming hot. The flames weren't moving but she knew she couldn't escape it no matter how badly she wanted to. She felt as if she was trapped in a sauna and needed to get out. She carefully got up but like the spider webs, the flames came towards her and wrapped themselves around her. They then tied her until she was in a cocoon.

She banged on the dome but as she did that she felt her hands burning. She rubbed her hands to cool them off. As she took a look at them she could tell that she had third degree burns. She took deep calming breaths but could feel the heat burning her.

The cocoon got hotter; she could feel her face burning as her only remaining eyeball started to blow up Ericka began to scream as her eyeball pop like a balloon. Her skin was burning as smoke started to rise from her skin. Within seconds Ericka's body became on fire slowly burning away her flesh.

**XxXxX**

Astra entered the room to see Ericka's burned body. The only thing that was still normal was her face. Astra snapped her fingers and left the room.

Ericka heard a snapping sound; she than felt all her guts which suprisingly did not burned rise up to her head. She could feel her head swelling up as all her internal organs along with her blood rushed to her head with no way out. Her head got bigger and bigger until the pressure from all the organs needed to be released. Her head exploded leaving the room and it's walls cover in her blood and organs.

**XxXxX**

Paul opened his eyes; he was in a dark room that was being lightened up by candles. Just a few feet away from him he could see a pool filled with something what it was he didn't know. He looked around and saw that he was being held by chains as his feet dangle above the ground he could also see that he was naked as a newborn baby. He had no clue how he got there. All he remembered was him making breakfast he took a sip of water and after that…nothing.

*Laughs*

Paul turned his head when he heard laughter. The laughter sounded like a little boy. The laughter started to get louder but try as he might he couldn't find the source of the laughter. He turned his head to the left than to the right and he still couldn't find the source of the laughter. The laughter became a fit of giggles. He looked down and saw a small boy standing in front of him. The boy looked no older than five maybe six. He was actually adorable; he had dark hair, a cute smile, and chubby cheeks that made you want to pinch them.

However the one thing that made Paul uncomfortable was the child's eyes. The small boy had dark sea green eyes, one was a lightning blue. Both the eyes had a hint of platinum in them. Those eyes unnerved Paul; to him it felt as if the boy was looking in his soul.

The boy circled around Paul he eyed Paul up and down as if he was a piece of meat. When the boy got behind him Paul waited for him to turn instead he could feel the boy's intense stare. He heard something like a sword being unsheathed. He tried to turn his head but for some reason he couldn't.

He could hear the steps of the little boy getting closer and closer.

When Percy was about five maybe four feet away he raised Riptide and ran it along Paul's back.

Paul could feel something running up and down his back. He tried to move but felt his but felt his body freeze.

Percy smirked. He couldn't believe that in a short amount of time Astra showed him powers that not even his own father knew about.

Percy turned his sword to the side and began to skin Paul.

Paul could feel the sword running through his back clawing at him. He couldn't help but scream in pain as the sword moved around cutting his back; Percy made sure that each wound was deeper than the last.

Percy saw the blood falling down his back leaving trails along his legs. Five deep wounds he made and hearing Paul crying in pain was music to his ears.

"**Don't worry mister, I am almost done."** Paul heard the little boy. Funny but the boy sounded so sweet and innocent that it was hard for him to believe that he was the one causing this.

Percy stabbed Paul three times; deep enough to hurt him but not deep enough to kill him.

Once again Paul screamed bloody murder. He could hear the small boy running around. When he was in front of him he held the sword in the back of his hand with an adorable smile. This made Paul sick to his stomach. The small boy looked so sweet and innocent but after what he did to his back he knew this child was far from being sweet or innocent.

The boy rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. Paul looked at the boy with anger but the anger was replaced with fear. He saw a shadow forming behind the small boy. The shadow wrapped it's spider like legs around his shoulders. The small boy pointed at Paul and within seconds the shadow race towards him.

Paul closed his eyes as he felt the shadow wrapping itself around his legs. The spider leg shadow thing felt as if it were barbwire. It kept pressing itself around him as it got deeper inside his legs.

He opened his eyes to see that the boy still held onto the threads. He then pulled them which caused the flesh along with muscle to be ripped out of him.

Hearing him scream brought sweet satisfaction to him. Percy walked up to Paul.

Paul looked down to see that one of his legs was missing skin that could easily be fixed while the other one was tore beyond repair. Paul felt like he was going to die.

The small boy walked up to him and raised a finger. He placed his finger on Paul's chest and began to carve his skin.

Paul felt the boy peeling away his skin as if he were a mere animal. After a second or two the boy back away and admire his work.

Paul looked down to see what the boy wrote. His eyes widen in fear at what he saw.

_P.J. was here._

He looked at the small boy and finally put two and two together.

"Per-Percy?"

Percy smiled; he clawed Paul's upper arms and legs he then backed away. The small boy snapped his fingers and Paul was released from the chains. However instead of landing on his face he landed on his back.

Percy then jumped and stood on top of a balcony that was above were Paul stood. He lifted his arms and held them the way a puppeteer would hold on his strings. Paul could feel his veins being pulled out of his legs and arms he looked up to see that it was Percy who was doing this. Like a puppet he obeyed his master and got up. Percy who was currently looking like a child couldn't help but laugh like a carefree child who was watching his favorite TV show.

Percy made Paul move around in ways no human being ever could. While simultaneously, enjoying the pain that was written all over his face.

"Per-Percy wh-why are yo-you doing this?" he asked the boy/teenager.

Percy turned him around so quickly that Paul couldn't help but feel grateful that his neck didn't snap in two.

He looked up and no longer saw the small boy but instead a teenager with grey skin that visibly showed his veins and his eyes were now a sickling white color. No pupils, no irises, nothing but a white eyeball.

"**You hurt her, I trusted you with her and you go behind both our backs and hurt her. At least with Smelly Gabe he just hit her. But he never belittled her or cheated on her!"**

Before Paul could make up a lie or try to talk his way out of this Percy lifted Paul up and swung him to the pool.

Paul landed with a splash. He rose up to know that the pool wasn't full with water. No the pool was filled with acid. And that shit was burning ever skin on his body. He tried to swim away but the acid was slowly but painfully eating away his skin and muscles. Percy just stood at the balcony watching as Paul got closer to the edge. He tried to lift himself but he then slipped and fell deeper and deeper into the pool of acid.

Percy smirked. He got up from his spot and left the room. He knew that Paul's finally attempt to escape was based on hope, and once that hope was crushed he did not have the strength to continue.

If there was one thing that he learned from the titan's war was that humans rely so much on hope that they don't realize that it's the cause of their downfall.

**Percy's point of view**

**I walked through the halls of the palace and entered the training room.**

**I found Astra and a little boy training together. The little boy had blond hair and blue eyes. According to Astra he was her 'baby,' another child that was abandon by the gods. I walked up to them and smiled.**

**Astra looked up and smirked at me.**

"**It is done," I said short and simple.**

**XxXxX**

**Astra and I walked through the halls telling Jayden (her 'little boy') to go and play with Mia while the two of us went off to discuss some things.**

**As we walked down the halls I could see that some soldiers were getting ready for the war that was about to come. Something was bugging me and I wanted to know.**

"**Astra can I ask you something?"**

**Astra turned to face me.**

"**Of course you can Perseus."**

**Normally I would kill anyone that called me that but with Astra I let it slide.**

"**I want to know why we were made generals. Why us and not someone with more experience?"**

**Astra laughed.**

"**I can see why my baby sister calls you seaweed brain. Well if you must know we do have experience. We both have beasts inside us; I was killed by my mother and was supposed to die but my beast kept me alive. You were poisoned by Hera but your beast kept you alive. Face it Perseus we both have faced death to many times and lived."**

**Her grey eyes stare into my dark sea green/lighting blue ones.**

"**Everyone thinks that the mark of Achilles kept you alive but you and I both know what really did."**

"**My beast,"**

"**Yes."**

"**I still want to know why us though? Out of every demigod out there why did he chose the two of us?"**

"**Because he knew that we wouldn't be entirely consumed by them. He understood that we would be able to control them. You have proven that over and over whenever the beast wanted to come out and play. The only time you lost control was whenever you wanted to fuck Annie's brains out." When she saw my face she couldn't help but laugh at my expression.**

**I slammed her to the nearest wall. Grumbling about how annoying she was I walked to the garden. In a matter of seconds she was beside me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.**

"**Oh come on, you know I was just messing with you."**

**She whipped some durbis that was on her shoulder and gave me a cheesy smile.**

**I couldn't help but smile back. Astra was like the sister I never had. Of course I had Piper, Reyna, and Hazel but they were my younger sisters. I was older than Reyna and Piper by six months.**

**Astra was my older sister. Funny but in just one day she and I became close. We both understood each other and our need to protect Annabeth. **

"**So now what?"**

**I didn't have to ask what she meant by that.**

"**Hopefully he's there to comfort her."**

"**Knowing him he probably will be."**

**Sally's penthouse**

**10:12 a.m.**

**Poseidon's point of view**

**I knocked on the door and waited for my goddess to open the door. I never told anyone this but what I felt for my wife was nothing to what I felt for Sally. I loved her more than anything. If I could I would give up my immortality just to be with her.**

**The door open and revealed me a beautiful mortal. She had long straight black hair, big brown eyes, and a killer ass smile. She looked up and her eyes widen in fear for a brief second before the fear was quickly replaced by 'joy'.**

"Poseidon, what are you doing here?" **she tried to sound joyful but I spent to many times with her to know that behind her smiles she was hidding something that no one could see. At least that was what she was hoping for.**

**I walked up to her and cup her face. **

"**Sally, what's wrong?"**

**A knock on the door interrupted us before she could answer me.**

"I better go get that."

**She made a beeline for the door hoping to get away from me.**

**I followed her. when the door open I didn't have to look at Sally's face to know she was shock.**

"Hello Sally,"

"Hi…Josh. What brings you here?"

"Well…can I come in or is this a bad time." **The mortal known as Josh asked her as he eyed me cautiously. Wonder what's going on.**

"Umm…I'm not to sure Josh I mean if Paul found out-"

"That's the thing Sall, umm…we found Paul in the middle of an ally and…"

"And what?" **My beloved mortal asked.**

"Sally, Paul's dead along with Ericka…"

**Normal point of view**

"What? Ar-are you sure?"

"Sal I'm sure as hell. Someone found them in an ally lying down naked. Hell we couldn't identify them since their bodies were so gruesome the only way we knew it was them was by the fact that their pictures were right next to them."

Sally tried to think what her gay best friend just said. Her nightmare was dead, but how?

As if reading her mind Josh said,

"We don't know Sally all we know is that whoever killed them must have really, and I mean really hated them."

Sally nodded her head in understanding.

"Can I see them?"

Josh took a deep breath.

"Sorry Sally but my boss doesn't want anyone but you to know about this. I would like to say I'm sorry for your lost but I'd be lying."

An awkward silence fell among the mortals and immortal.

"Well I'll leave you be Sally; hopefully you can finally fine the happiness you rightfully deserve."

Like a robot Sally moved her body to the living room. She sat down on the couch momentarily forgetting that there was a god in her house.

Poseidon looked at the mortal that capture his heart. He could easily read her eyes and see that she was having an internal conflict with herself. So many emotions were running through her doe eyes each battling for dominance.

Sadness, joy, relief, pain, happy. Okay something was wrong. Wasn't she madly in love with Paul? And if she was then why was she relieved that he was dead?

Sally tried to fight off her emotions. She didn't want to feel relieved that Paul was dead, yes she may have hated how he treated her but she wouldn't want death on anyone not even Gabe.

"**Sally?" **the human was snapped out of her thoughts by the one and only man that had her heart. Poseidon kneeled down in front of her with a concern look. She didn't want him to know the truth. She didn't want him to know that she was beaten within an inch of her life, raped if she denied Paul sex, how Paul would belittle her and treat her like crap, and to make things worse he threaten to expose the truth about Percy and Camp Half-Blood if she ever left him.

She was just glad that Percy didn't know any of this. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if he knew the truth.

Poseidon cupped her face and searched her eyes. What he found made his blood boiled.

"**Sally…did he hurt you?"**

Hearing the concern tone from the only man she will ever love made every wall she build came crashing down. She threw herself and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She cried like a newborn and told him everything. The beatings, him raping her, the threats, everything came out.

Poseidon just sat there holding Sally and comforting her as best as he could. When she told him of all the horrible things that he has done to her, the god felt like killing the bastared himself. Sadly for now his beloved mortal needed him.

He held her and rubbed soothing circles on her back and whisper how he was here and how he wasn't going to leave her. After a few minutes of crying Sally had fallen asleep in his arms. He gently lifted her up and took her to his son's room. He didn't want her in the same room where all her nightmares took place. He gently placed her on the bed and tucked her in. kissing her forehead he decided to call her work and tell them she was sick.

Giving her one final kiss Poseidon decided to prepare some food for her. Poseidon walked down the halls and into the kitchen unaware of the pair of dark sea green eyes one being lighting blue with a hint of platinum staring at them. A smile gracing his face.

**Percy's point of view**

**I watch my father tuck my mother in. I watched the kiss, I saw everything and I couldn't help but feel happy. Knowing my father he was going to take her back home and make sure she stay safe. Once again I have to thank Astra for her teaching on mind manipulation. **

**I felt the wind and I used the shadows to take me back to Olympus.**

**Olympus**

**12:00 p.m.**

**Normal point of view**

"**Annie, sweetie please eat something," **For the past three hours Athena has been trying to get Annabeth to eat something and so far she has yet to succeed.

"Annabeth?" the mother and daughter turned to see Frank, Reyna, and Hazel entering the room. Reyna hugged Annabeth and kissed her cheek.

Annabeth didn't know what to do. She just found out that the love of her life was dead. She knew that Reyna, Frank, and Hazel were trying to make her feel better but nothing they could say or do would make this situation better.

She was broken beyond repair. She couldn't even breathe right. When she woke up she was hyperventiling and if it wasn't for Athena and Apollo she might have followed Percy to the grave.

Percy…her beloved seaweed brain was gone. She wanted to cry but she spent her entire nap crying and she was all out of tears. She just wanted to give up; bury herself in the deepest part of the underworld and never come out. To her life had no meaning without Percy.

She felt four more pairs of arms wrap around her and she didn't have to look to know that it was Frank and Hazel that were the ones that were comforting her. She took deep breaths and realize that she had to try to be strong. If not for her friends then for Percy. He would be crushed if he found out she gave up before the battle.

"Where's Piper and Leo?" Gods did that dead like voice actually belong to her?

Reyna smoothed out Annabeth's curls and tried to smile but was failing miserably. The gods told them what happen in her a few hours ago. It killed Reyna to know that Percy was dead but it also made her realize that she had to be strong and be ready to take down her enemies and get revenge on her fallen brother.

"Leo is trying to make sure that Piper is calm. He doesn't want anything to happen to her or the baby."

Annabeth nodded in understanmetnt all the emotional pain and all the drama must have taken it's toll on the soon to be mother. She hoped that she and the baby were okay.

Annabeth decided to get out of bed since she's been lying around in it for the past five hours her body felt stiff and her legs felt like jelly.

"**Annabeth, sweetie are you sure you should be moving around?"**

Annabeth looked at Athena really looked at her.

She had grey eyes a trait that all Athena children have but she also looked like Astra_…__**, "if you hurt my baby sister the same way you hurt me; you can guarantee that you would be the first among the gods to die."**_

Baby sister? Wait did that mean that Astra was a child of Athena?

"Mom?" her voice was horsed and dried up from all her crying.

"Yes dear,"

"That girl…Astra or Aubrey as you call her…is she…is she my sister?"

Athena could fell her hold body stiffen with fear and pain.

**Unknown location**

**12:00 p.m.**

**Astra's point of view**

**I sat down on the rooftop admiring the sky as memories of my past haunted me.**

_Flashback 16 years ago_

"_Aubrey honey where are you?"_

_**I was sitting on the ground staring at the fire that daddy made for me since I wanted to camp outside. I don't know why but I was always fascinated by fire. Daddy would joke on me and tell me that I was like the god who loved building stuff. I would shrug it off since I didn't have a created mind like most people.**_

_**I lifted my hand and put it in the fire. I then pulled it out and saw the flames turning from reddish orange to goldish yellow.**_

_**Pretty.**_

_**There you are,"**_

_**A sweet voice said. I turned around and saw my mother, the goddess of wisdom carrying a child.**_

_**I came to drop off your baby sister." **_

_**I quickly ran up and looked at the small baby.**_

"_**Can we call her Annabeth?" I asked my mother.**_

"_**Of course baby. Aubrey there is something I want you to do for me, will you do it?"**_

_**A smile spread across my innocent face not knowing that the favor that she wanted me to do meant that she was leading me to my own death.**_

_End of flashback present time_

**I would have died if he hadn't found me. If he hadn't been there then I knew my life would have been over. I owe him my life, my soul, my service.**

**I was three years old when he found me. Now I am nineteen and ready for action. The plan was simple and once Gaea was out the way and the dove was finally our possession we will strike.**

**Camp Half blood**

**12:10 p.m.**

**Normal point of view**

Thaila glared at her brother. She has just came back from camp and found out that her family went to Olympus and Mr. son of Zeus didn't felt like going with them.

Jason stare as his sister pace back and forth in his room. He made sure not to say anything that might and will upset her and that include not telling her that he had cheated on Piper and that she was now avoiding him like the plague. Not that he blamed her.

"So how long are you going to be here?" Jason couldn't help but ask. He needed to know if he should be preparing for his funeral or not.

Thaila stopped pacing around and turned to face her brother.

She took a deep calming breath.

"Well, I really don't know the hunters and I were half way to Colorado when Artemis told us to come here. She said it was important."

Jason nodded his head. The two sat down and waited for any news on their friend.

**Somewhere in Rome**

**Unknown time**

**Gaea's point of view**

**I sat in my throne room thinking of a way to get the dove when the door of my throne room opened. I turn to see him and three of his soldiers. I knew that two of them were his generals while the last one…I wasn't too sure I mean he looked young, younger than an ordinary solider.**

"**Gaea…" his voice sounded calm and I always felt fear when he talked. His calm tone always frighten me but I straighten my spine to show him that I did not fear him.**

"**Hello…Chaos,"**

**Camp Half blood**

**Normal point of view**

Jason and Thaila decided to get out of the cabin and get some training done. Once they stepped out they were shock to see all of the gods, their friends and a piss off Annabeth.

"Anna!" the children of Zeus turned to see Luke running towards Annabeth. After Percy and his friends saved death he decided to let Luke live since he has proven himself worthy. At least that's what everyone thought. The truth was that Percy asked death to allow him to live. The son of Neptune knew that Luke was like a big brother to Annabeth and he knew how important he was to her.

No one knew of this. Everyone just assume that since he died valiantly he deserved a second chance.

"Lu-"

Before Annabeth could finish her sentence she felt an extreme going through her head. She clutched her head between her hands as mental pictures flashed through her mind.

The shadowy figure that haunted her dreams stood in front of her, he wrapped her arms around her waist and pull her closer to his body.

Anna could feel his penis poking at her. she looked up and could tell that she was smirking.

"Annabeth?"

She blinked once, twice, then once again to realize that it was all in her head. She looked at Luke who was smiling at her. She nodded her head in acknowledgement and turned and headed back to her and Percy's cabin.

Everyone looked at Annabeth in shock. They all knew that Annabeth loved Luke, not the same way she loved Percy but still she loved him none the less. What the hell just happen?

**Unknown location**

**Unknown time**

**Percy's point of view**

**I took a deep calming breath. Next time I see Luke I will kill him.**

**Somewhere in Rome**

**Unknown time**

**Gaea's point of view**

**I punched a hole in the wall. How dare he do this to me? How dare he threaten to destroy everything I have built for? Taking a calming breath I stepped back and paced around the small room.**

**I had to act fast. The dove needed to be by my side before they took her away from me.**

**I needed help and I knew there was only one person who could do that for me.**

**But the question is would she? I laugh of course she would. After all she owed me her life.**

**Camp half blood**

**Meeting room**

**Normal point of view**

"**Is everyone here Chiron?"**

"Yes Lord Zeus, but may I ask where is Lord Poseidon?"

"**He is with Sally, doing what I am not entirely sure but I already contact him and he say that he will be missing this meeting."**

"I see,"

Zeus turned to face the demi gods. Even though they helped them defeat not only Kronos but also Gaea Zeus still didn't like asking help from mortals. Even if they were their children.

"**Children I have some news to tell you,"**

Everyone watched as the God of all Gods started to speak.

"**It would seem that we are at war once again, only this time it isn't Gaea."**

The Greeks and Romans stayed in their seat and waited until Zeus continued. Half of them were speechless while the other half couldn't help but think that they were tired of all these constant battles that always took the lives of their loved ones.

"**There is someone much stronger then Gaea, in fact he has already contact us."**

"**More like his messenger," **Hera mumbled.

"**Well yes, she has contacted us. And we want everyone in this room to be ready to fight not just him but her as well."**

"Father, what are you talking about?"

Athena looked at her father then at her half-sister. She should be the one to explain this since her daughter was the first of these horrible creatures in more than a century ago.

"**Listen well children for the tail that I am about to tell is a long one."**

Everyone stayed quiet and waited for the goddess of wisdom to continue. She turned to Zeus who nodded his head for her to continue.

"**As you all know long ago before any of us there was a being by the name of Chaos, correct?"**

**Everyone nodded their heads.**

"**Well he had an army with him, this army was full of mortals but they weren't ordinary mortals. These mortals had some of his blood running through his veins. They would be powerful for they would have half of his powers in them. They were called soldiers. When the gods came they decided to fight us. Of course we were able to defeat them with the help of our children."**

"What was so dangerous about these creatures?" an Aphrodite child asked.

***Sigh***

"**They were dangerous because they had gifts that none of us ever could have. Mind manipulation, controlling the elements, and worse of all they were powerful drainers."**

"Drainers?" Leo asked.

"**Yes, drainers meaning they could drain anyone or anything. That included the gods and their immortality. We were lucky that we were able to defeat them however there was one that we couldn't defeat no matter how hard we tried."**

"**The one we fought was a general; he had a terrible secret within him. A beast if you will, this beast made him faster, stronger, and could do things not even the gods could do. He was powerful all right however there was one advantage we had that allow us to win the war.**

"**Oh, oh, oh, Athena let me tell this part!" **the goddess of love said.

"**Very well,"**

"**Yeah! Okay children as Athena said he had one weakness. And that was his lover. Now this girl was no ordinary girl. She wasn't like us a beautiful demi god. She was just an ordinary simple girl who's sister was the oracle at the time. But what no one knew was that she was the only one who had the creature's heart in the palm of her hands. She was very plain and ordinary but to the general she was beautiful. Of course when we found out-"**

"You used her to try and kill him. Threaten him that if he didn't do as you say you would kill her since you had her as your prisoner."

Everyone turned to see Annabeth glaring at the gods. Everyone was starting to back away from her. Not because of her glare but because at who she was glaring at and that she was going to get herself killed for this.

"**Annabeth, how dare you interrupt someone while they are speaking?" **Athena asked her.

Annabeth laughed hysterically she looked at the ground and once she looked back up the gods were shocked to see her eyes. Her beautiful grey eyes had a hint of gold in them. **(A/N: originally I planned to stop here but since its my sister and my best friend's b-day I will keep going)**

"**Hello everyone nice to finally see you face to face."**

"**Aubrey what the hell are you doing here?" **Zeus yelled at the solider. He was pissed that it lived and that Athena didn't just killed it and dumped it in the deepest of Tartus.

Astra or as the gods called her Aubrey moved around. The demigods finally put two and two together and realize that she was a soldier that she worked for the enemy.

Some started to pull out there weapons and were preparing to attack. Astra saw this and shook her head in disappointment.

She snapped her fingers and all the weapons disappeared.

"**I may not be physically here but that doesn't mean anything. If you don't want to end up six feet under I suggest that you not intervene."**

Everyone looked at the gods who nodded their heads.

"**Why are you here hoe? I thought we made it clear that we didn't want you,"**

"**Aphrodite I read in a book that it is not nice to call people names. But then again I shouldn't be complaining since the biggest hoe is in denial."**

"**Astra, why are you here?"**

Zeus asked before this got ugly. Right now he needed all his warriors to be ready for war.

"**About time someone calls me by my name."**

Astra moved around the room, her eyes settled on Piper. She nodded her head and turned back to the gods.

"**Nothing really, but as Hera so lovely put it I am a messenger."**

Everyone waited for her to continue but she never did. She just kept walking around admiring the room.

She then stopped. Her eyes closed then open and smiled.

"**Well, it looks like I am or he is here for something important to do."**

A cold wind past right through them. Rachel could feel the wind pushing her farther away from the group. The wind pushed her to the farthest wall; slamming her to it.

The wind took form of a teenager wearing nothing but black and a black hoddie so that she couldn't see him.

"**I have my own message to deliver," **the boy brought her closer and it looked as if he was about to kiss her but the gods knew what he was really going to do.

"**STOP HIM!"**Apollo shouted.

The demigods were about to attack but the man dropped Rachel to the ground who was shaking uncontrollably.

"**Wow, you did it really quickly; faster than anyone I ever met." **The boy looked at her. Astra rolled her eyes and did what he was thinking.

Annabeth blinked and her grey eyes were grey again.

"What happen-"

She didn't get too finished since the boy grabbed her and ran outside.

"**ANNABETH/**ANNABETH," the demigods and Athena shouted. They all ran out and couldn't find her anywhere.

**XxXxX**

Annabeth open her eyes to see that she was in the same place where she and Percy made love. She could feel her heart breaking. She felt a hand on her shoulders. She slowly turned around and without thinking she kissed him. What the fuck was she doing she needed to stop but for some reason she just couldn't.

He unzipped his jeans, pulling out his cock. His hands skimmed her muscular thighs, reaching under her skirt and yanking her panties halfway down her legs. The evidence of her arousal was everywhere. He pressed a hand to the small of her back as he guided himself inside of her, sighing at the pleasure.

Her hands came up behind him, one wrapped in his hair and the other clutching his ass. He cupped her left breast in his hand, his other hand against her stomach as he thrust into her. He licked her neck, mouth pulling her ear into his mouth.

**"You're mine,"** he growled, grabbing her face and pulling her into a hard kiss. She responded just as fiercely, their teeth and tongues colliding harshly.

He pulled away, pushing her forward again, and she braced herself on her hands. He shoved fiercely into her, body running on pure instinct.

"Shit," she gasped out in surprise when he gave a surprisingly deep stroke. "You're gonna make me cum."

Her words were like music to his ears, and he grabbed her hips in his hands, thrusting deeply into her at a vigorous pace. He could feel his release building in his stomach, and he let out a feral growl.

Her cries and pleas to fuck her harder spurred him on, and he called on some of his beast's powers to slam into her.

He leaned forward, lips finding the back of her neck as he pounded into her.

**"**_**Fuck**_** you feel so good,"** he whispered against her skin**. "And you're **_**mine**_**."**

He needed her to understand Percy becoming a solider or general didn't changed nothing about their relationship as far as he was concerned. She was his and she would _always_ be his. He will make her stay emotionally, he would dominate her physically. Her body was controllable, and he would take whatever he could get.

He didn't want her to leave.

"Yes," she cried out, head thrown back as he slid between her legs.

He felt her walls tightening uncontrollably, and he thrust harder to open her back up.

**"Say it again,"** he urged, desperation creeping into his voice.

She bucked beneath him. "I'm yours- ah... I'm cumming… ohmyg!"

The breathless way she cried combined with the delicious way her body twisted beneath his as she came was his undoing, and he shot his load deep into her, body shuddering from the powerful bursts. He was hunched over from the force of his orgasm, hips pumping on their own as she milked him of every drop.

He gasped loudly when his climax came to an end, holding himself up with his arms. His lips sought her neck, sucking the tender skin.

"Stop it," she breathed out, though her head bent to give him better access.

**"No,"** he said, trailing his lips upward to pull her into a kiss. "**If I want to kiss you, I will."**

He grinned against her lips**. "And you like me being buried inside of you just as much as I do."** He rolled his hips against hers and she clenched involuntarily around him, causing them both to moan.

It was a weak attempt to keep her to him, but he knew sex worked. Annabeth's body hungered for his like no other, and he would use that against her.

**'**_**It's all I have left.'**_

He pulled out of her suddenly, turning her around and lifting her to sit on the truck. Percy nipped at her neck, stroking himself quickly.

"No more," she said, eyes rolled into her head. "I can't… not with you-"

He sucked her bottom lip between his teeth, ignoring her protests. **"But you will."**

Her hands pushed weakly against his shoulders, and he slapped them away, distracting her with another long kiss.

**"Open up for me,"** he said into her neck, spreading her legs wide with his hands so he could fit between them. He yanked off her panties, tossing them on the floor behind him.

Once he was fully hard again, he pushed back inside of her, and she groaned, scratching him harshly. He climbed up on the truck, forcing her onto her back as he thrust into her eagerly.

Percy knew he was taking an incredible risk doing this in enemy territory, but he didn't care. The way she was whining and writhing underneath him was enough for him to throw caution to the wind.

**"So wet,"** he grunted out, slamming his hips into hers.

He knew he wouldn't last long just from how winded he was from his first orgasm, but he would give as good as he could.

Annabeth felt disgusted with herself. Why oh why was her body betraying her like this? She felt like a hoe as her enemy the man that took her Percy fucked her brains out. Percy knew she didn't want to enjoy what he was doing to her.

**'**_**Too bad,'**_ he thought as he kept fucking her roughly on the floor. She couldn't fight the pleasure coursing through her veins.

"**You know you want me,"** hips meeting hers thrust for thrust.

"Yes," she said around a moan. "Oh God!"

His hand found her clit, and he massaged the small nub furiously. She heaved beneath him, hips thrusting frantically against his.

**"One more time, baby,"** he whispered, eyes green as he pulled back the hood of her clit, stroking it directly. Her thighs trembled around his, and he watched her head fall back as she arched, crying out in pleasure.

**"Cum for me."**

The flush of wetness and vice grip around his cock was his grand prize, and Tommy rode out her third climax, cock swelling inside of her.

**"Ohgod Wise girl"** he shouted, muscles tensing when he started to cum.

His body seized up, and he let out a choked breath as he felt his seed flow into her. Percy slammed into her hard several times before he came to rest, loose tendrils of hair sticking to his forehead and neck.

He leaned down, attempting to kiss her but she turned her head. He grabbed her chin, kissing her hard.

**"You can hate me all you want,"** he whispered against her lips. "**But you can't fight what you feel. Neither of us can."**

Percy pulled out of her and cleaned himself up. A part of him was disgust with himself for doing that to her another part didn't care. Without looking back he disappeared.

Annabeth just sat there looking at the sky naked as a newborn baby.

She felt ashamed with herself. She just let someone else enter her and she couldn't stop them. What's worse she actually loved it. She turned to her side curling up into a ball and cried, cried like there was no tommorow, cried like a newborn baby who wanted her mommy.

_You will never change._

_Angels have faith  
>I don't want to be a part of his sin<br>I don't want to get lost in his world  
>I'm not playing this game<em>

_When the shadows remain in the light of day  
>On the wings of darkness<br>He'll retaliate  
>He'll be falling from grace<br>Till the end of all his days_

_From the ashes of hate  
>It's a cruel demon's fate<br>On the wings of darkness  
>He's returned to stay<br>There will be no escape  
>Cause he's fallen far from grace<em>

_Angels have faith  
>I don't want to be a part of his sin<br>I don't want to get lost in his world  
>I'm not playing this game<em>

_When the shadows remain in the light of day  
>On the wings of darkness<br>He'll retaliate  
>He'll be falling from grace<br>Till the end of all his days  
><em>  
><em>From the ashes of hate<br>It's a cruel demon's fate  
>On the wings of darkness<br>He's returned to stay  
>There will be no escape<br>Cause he's fallen far from grace_

**A/N: well there you have it! Hope you all loved it! Leave me a review and tell me what you think k?**

*******Sneak preview time*******

Piper stared at the camp one last time she then turned her back on everything that she has ever known and cared for. Placing her hand on her belly she whispered into the night.

"Good bye everyone…"

**XxXxX**

"**Percy we brought him,"**

Percy turned to Astra and smirk.

**Bring him in,"**

Two soldiers carried a figured and dumped him in the chair.

"What the hell is-"

Percy pulled off the hood that was on his head his eyes widen in disbelief and anger.

"Per-Percy?"

"**Hello…Luke…"**

**XxXxX**

Rachel burst through the door. Apollo and the gods turned to her and looked at her as if she just lost her damn mind.

"**Rachel what are you-"**

"It's gone Apollo! My gift for giving prophecies is gone!"

**XxXxX**

**A/N: Well there you have it! Love it hate it tell me what you think**

**~Goddess of Night out**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERESITA & PATTY best sister and friend I can ever ask for ^^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: LET ME MAKE A STATEMENT just because my writing, my spelling, or my grammar isn't the best does not give you the right to tell me that I am a poor excuse of a writer or tell me to take down this story! If you hate it then okay fine hate it but you have no right to tell me to delete this just because it doesn't make sense to you or because there are a lot of OCC you don't even fucking know what I'm planning with my story so if you fucking want to keep on bashing on my story and telling me that I can't write or some other shit then don't bother because I'm just gonna ignore it! And obviously someone can't count cause people have two arms so when two people hug a person it's two pairs each which adds up to four! And I'm sick of you guys telling me that I need to get my shit together okay I know my grammar isn't the best but you don't even fucking know me to be saying that shit to me so shut the fuck up if you don't like it then don't bother reading it hate all you want it isn't gonna stop me.**

**Sorry for anyone who thought this was an update and don't worry I won't be taking down this story no matter what people say I'll continue writing it and the next update is this Sunday so…until then **

**~Goddess of Night out**


	7. a moment of peace

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry to say but this is a short simple chapter no action just a moment of peace hence the title ^^ well I hope everyone enjoys it oh before we begin I would like to say this…**

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGGIE! You're the sweetest nicest bestest friend/sister out there I love you more than a fat kid loves their cupcakes ^^ P.s. Shrink girl! But I still love you! ****Jamais au revoir, jusqu'à une autre fois****~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~****

**Okay now we can continue ^^;**

**Chapter 6: a moment of peace**

_I still remember the world  
>From the eyes of a child<br>Slowly those feelings  
>Were clouded by what I know now<em>

_Where has my heart gone_  
><em>An uneven trade for the real world<em>  
><em>Oh I... I want to go back to<em>  
><em>Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all<em>

_I still remember the sun_  
><em>Always warm on my back<em>  
><em>Somehow it seems colder now<em>

_Where has my heart gone_  
><em>Trapped in the eyes of a stranger<em>  
><em>Oh I... I want to go back to<em>  
><em>Believing in everything<em>

**With Annabeth**

Grover found Annabeth lying on the ground crying her heart out. He approached her with cautious like he would if it was an injured animal. A twig snapped, the satyr looked to see if Annabeth was going to snap out her trance or realized that someone was here. Sadly she didn't do either one; it was clear to him that she didn't care that he was there or she was too busy with her tears that she failed to notice him.

"An-Annie?" he whispered.

Annabeth heard someone calling her name which meant that someone was here and that they were looking at her in all her glory.

At the moment she didn't care all she wanted was to crawl in a hole and stay there until she was either dead or forgotten whichever came first.

Grover heard footsteps and knew the others were on their way over. He was really glad that he had on a jacket, taking it off, he draped it over Annabeth.

Annabeth slightly flinched when Grover touched her but relaxed when she realized that she was being stupid and Grover would never hurt her. Grover looked at the demigod from the looks of things she didn't want to talk and if he had to guess she wanted to be left alone.

"Grover!" the satyr turned around and saw Juniper and the rest of his friends running towards him.

"You found her," Leo said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, I did." Grover picked her up he gave his friends the 'not right now' look which meant that right now was not the good time to be asking her questions.

Grover carried her back to Percy's cabin, when got there he gently placed her on the bed.

"If you need anything please don't hesitate to call me okay?"

Annabeth didn't reply all she did was continue to stare at the ceiling as if all her answers were there.

Taking a deep breath he tucked her in and let her be.

**XxXxX**

The gods decided to head back to Olympus and discus this matter privately. Athena was glad that her daughter was safe but she doubted that this would be the last time Astra would make her appearance. Apollo checked on Rachel she assured him that she was fine and that they could leave. The gods headed home to find a way to defeat their enemies.

**Unknown time**

**Unknown location**

**With Percy and Astra**

Percy and Astra were walking the halls of their home each lost in their own thoughts. Percy still tried to think of an explanation to come up with. Chaos gave them specific orders; deliver their message, take away their prophet's gift, and leave. Not screw around with a certain daughter of Athena.

"**So how mad do you think he is?"**

Astra thought about it for a moment they were gone for a long time...if they were lucky he might be mad but not _that_ mad.

"**I have no clue but hopefully he'll give us a chance to explain."**

"**Explain what? That we were gone for a long time because I was screwing my girlfriend?"**

"**Technically she's not your girlfriend anymore,"**

***Growls***

"**What you told her you were dead so she thinks she's single," **

Percy just shook his head, Astra bumped his shoulder. Percy bumped her shoulder as well. The two generals reached the doors.

Percy couldn't help but admire the door; solid gold with pictures of Chaos fighting his enemies. Percy had to admit the mansion was more beautiful than anything on Olympus. Every wall was decorated with beautiful paintings of battles from soldiers of the past. While the ceiling had a large vaulted of diamonds and other rare jewels on it making the ceiling look like a starry night sky.

The two opened the door and enter the meeting hall.

The two kneeled before their leader.

"**Perseus, Astra I believe the two of you have some explaining to do,"**

"**Sir it was my fault I allowed my…needs to get the better of me,"**

"**So you messed around with the Athena girl?"**

"**Yes sir,"**

The two soldiers waited for Chaos to do some major damage to them instead they were shock to find him…laughing?

"**Well done Perseus well done,"**

The two looked at each other then back at Chaos.

"**Rise my children you don't have to kneel anymore,"**

The two got up still not believing what was going on.

"**You're not…upset?"**

"**Upset? Perseus you have done more than I thought possible! You took away their oracle away from them and you planted the seed of doubt among them,"**

"**How?" **he asked starting to get confused.

"**The satyr found her and once they realized what happened then no one will be able to trust her again, in fact some might think it was part of a plan that the three of you came up with. After all Athena already admit it to Annabeth that Astra is her sister. Once everyone knows they'll never trust her again. You've done well Perseus,"**

Percy thought about Chaos' words. He could see where he was going some people might think that since the two had the same father and mother Annabeth allowed Astra to take over her mind, not to mention that once everyone knew about him…that would give them more reasons to doubt Annabeth's loyalty but something still troubled him.

"**Chaos how does no one trusting Annabeth help to our advantage?"**

***Laughs***

"**Patient my young friend, everything will make sense just be patient…"**

**Camp Half-blood**

**Poseidon cabin**

Leo, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Grover were sitting down at the edge of Percy's bed. Annabeth has yet to move from her spot the only time she moved was when she needed to change her clothes other than that she has yet to lift a finger.

One would think she's dead but her chest rising up and down showed them that she was still alive. They honestly didn't know what to do with her they tried talking to her but no matter what they said she wouldn't respond.

Reyna was getting tired of this; Annabeth was moping around like a lost child this wasn't like her. She wasn't the type of person to skulk around. Right before she was about to knock some sense into the girl the door to the cabin swung opened.

Everyone turned to see their favorite huntress entering.

"Hey Thaila," Grover waved.

"Hey you guys," she walked over to Piper and gave her a hug.

"How's the baby?" she asked rubbing her stomach.

Piper placed her hand over hers. Grover informed her of what happened-aside from the fact that Jason cheated on her.

"Fine, I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?"

She smiled at her.

"Nothing I just meant fine,"

Thaila looked at the soon to be mother. She placed her hand on her shoulder giving it a firm squeeze.

"Pipes, is everything alright?"

Piper looked at her, a part of her wanted to tell her but Jason was her brother and if there was one thing she knew was family always stuck together no matter what people said about your loved ones you would rather believe the image they created then the awful truth.

"Don't you think that's a bad thing to say right now?" she said in an angry tone.

Thaila dropped her hand, Piper was right; with Percy being dead, the soldiers attacking the camp, Piper being pregnant; she was right now was not the time to be asking something like that.

"Sorry,"

"No I'm sorry I'm just a little moody right now,"

This got everyone laughing at least for a little while.

Annabeth turned her head hearing her friends laugh made her smile a little. Piper was right, now was not the time to act like a lost child. Yes Percy was gone and yes she did something with the enemy that she should only do with her boyfriend but the only way she could redeem herself was moving forward and helping her family out as much as she could.

She got out of bed and coughed to get everyone's attention.

Everyone turned to Annabeth.

"So I'm guessing someone is done being a zombie?" Reyna asked. Smiling at her friend she nodded her head.

"Yeah I am,"

"Annie, can we ask why where you…you know naked," Frank asked. She took a deep calming breath hoping that no one would be mad at her.

"I-I *gulps* I was raped,"

"What?" they all shouted.

"Wait, before you guys start yelling and all please let me explain."

They sat down and waited, taking another deep breath Annabeth told them what happened after the whole Astra thing she even told them that a part of her didn't considered it rape since a part of her was actually enjoyed it. They all looked at her as if she lost her damn mind.

"Umm…you enjoyed it?"

"I can't explain why but yeah I did," she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I feel ashamed that I felt that way in fact I still don't know why I was enjoying," she tried to defend herself. Piper got up and wrapped her in a hug. Annabeth gain strength from it and continued.

After she was done she waited for her friends to critic her.

"Something's not right," Leo muse.

"How so?" his girlfriend asked.

"Well for one thing why Annabeth? I mean no offense Annabeth but so far those two have targeted one person." Leo pointed at her, "You,"

She looked away Leo was right she could understand Astra or Aubrey or whoever the hell she was but she didn't understand why the other solider was after her.

Well she already let one skeleton out, might as well let the others out.

"I know why Astra chose me,"

"Why?" Reyna asked.

"Because…I found out that Astra is my sister."

"Your sister as in another daughter of Athena?" Frank questioned.

"My sister as in not my half-sister but my full blooded sister,"

"Wait a minute; wait a minute you mean to tell me that you have a sister who's a solider?"

"Yes,"

"Well now we know why she always took over your body but what about the other solider?" Leo questioned.

"Maybe he's someone who likes her?" Hazel guessed.

Everyone thought about that for a moment, then shrug it off.

"Or maybe they were doing this to throw us off," Reyna said.

"I think I like Reyna's idea better no offense Hazel," Leo smiled nervously.

"You're only saying that cause she's your girlfriend,"

Said girlfriend kissed Leo's cheek and smiled at the youngest member of their group. Leo wrapped his arms around her.

"You got that right,"

The group laughed enjoying this moment of peace.

**XxXxX**

The rest of the day was spent like any other day, some campers were a little worried that the two soldiers would come back and attack but Chiron assured them that they were safe. Everyone decided to take advantage of this day since Chiron gave them a day off.

Piper decided to spend this day at the park, even though everyone said it was a bad idea she assured them that she would be fine. Leo and Reyna decided to go with her.

The three arrived at the park and decided to just play around like kids. They played hide and seek, on the jungle gym, and even played with a few of the children that were around. Piper decided to take a break and headed for the swings.

She sat down and watched her friends enjoying their day.

"Hi," she turned around and saw a cute little boy. Dirty blond hair big innocent blue eyes and chubby cheeks that made her want to pinch them.

"Hello,"

"What's your name?" he asked as he hoped on the swing next to hers.

"I'm Piper what's your name?"

"Jayden, nice to meet you Ms. Piper,"

*Giggles*

"Nice to meet you to," Piper looked around to see if she could find the boy's parents.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Umm…where are your parents Jayden?"

"My mommy left me saying she's far too busy to take care of me and my daddy doesn't want me anymore," hearing this broke Piper's heart. How could no one want to take care of this sweet innocent boy or not want him? If he was her son she would make sure that he was loved every second of his life.

Without thinking Piper got off her swing, wrapping her arms around him she pulled him into a gentle yet firm hug. She then released him and returned to her swing.

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

The small boy smiled.

"Don't be, my new mommy loves me and my friend has been taking care of me ever since I was this many," Jayden held up one finger to her.

"Really your friend must be really nice to take you in,"

"He is, he even took in my new mommy and my new friend,"

Piper laughed at the boy's cuteness.

"May I ask how old you are Jayden?"

"I'm this many," he held his palm and thumb.

"So your six years old?"

"Yep, but my new mommy says that I'm really this many," he took down his thumb.

"So you're still a little boy huh?"

"No I'm a big boy!" he said sticking his tongue out at her.

Piper laughed.

"Well Jayden would you like to swing with me?"

"Yes please,"

The two swung together. Jayden challenged her saying he could swing faster than her, Piper took on his challenge and the two started their completion. When Piper was high enough she leapt off the swing and landed on the ground. She was thankful that she didn't fell or hurt herself. She got up and turned to Jayden.

"Let's see you beat that,"

"Okay," without thinking or slowing down Jayden leapt off his swing. He landed making an 'omf' sound as soon as he touched the ground.

"Ta-da," he got up but then fell and landed on his butt. He threw his arms and smiled even bigger than before.

"Ta-da!" he blinked twice and gave her a goofy grin.

Piper couldn't help herself and hugged the sweet boy while laughing.

"You are so cute!" she said kissing the top of his head.

"That's what my new mommy always tells me,"

*Giggles*

"Come on Jayden, why don't I push you on the swing for a little while?"

"Okay,"

Piper pushed Jayden on the swing, every now and then Jayden would say that he was flying which made Piper smile and agree with him.

"Jayden," the two turned their heads and saw a man with dressed in dark jeans with a dark blue hoddie. The hood was covering his face so Piper didn't get a good look at his face.

"There's my friend," he hoped off the swing and walked up to her. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then without warning he kissed her tummy.

"Even if things look bad right now you should still smile and just because someone hurt you doesn't mean that they aren't sorry for what they did. Bye-bye Piper,"

The boy skipped to his friend's side. His friend took the small boy's hand; Jayden turned around and waved good-bye to Piper. Piper waved back; as soon as the boy and his friend were gone she placed her hand on her stomach. She couldn't shake off the feeling that somehow that little boy knew she was pregnant.

She quickly shook her head, she was probably being paranoid or her hormones were getting out of control.

She walked towards Leo and Reyna's side she could tell that they were enjoying their time with the kids.

"Okay, okay now who's turn is it to be it?" Leo asked.

"It's Lisa's turn,"

"No it's Mikey's turn,"

"No it's Polly's turn,"

"No it's-"the kids started to argue about who's turn it was or who already went.

"Alright, alright now since no one wants to be it, Piper will be it," everyone turned and smiled.

"Yeah!" they all agreed with him.

"Oh no I'm not-"

"Aww come on Piper, please?" Leo gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah Piper please!" all the children followed his example and gave her their own puppy dog eye.

"Alright, alright I'll be it."

"Hooray!" they cheered.

"Okay Pipes you count to twenty while the rest of us go and hide," Leo said. The kids and demi gods went into hidding while Piper counted to twenty.

When she reached twenty she went to go find them. The kids saw that Piper coming closer so like bananas they split. **(A/N: Maggie you so owe me)**

Piper saw the children running around in circles. She laughed and ran right after them even though she could easily catch them she decided to let them think they were faster than her.

She tagged a few and allowed a few to get her. Leo and Reyna came from their hidding spots and joined the children in tickling her.

After their little tickling war everyone decided to get some ice cream from the ice cream truck. Leo and Reyna offered to get some for her.

Piper laid on the ground and watch the clouds go by. Her hand went to her stomach and rubbed it. She thought about her dreams and her little boy. She had to admit Jasper wasn't the best choice of name. As far as she was concern she didn't want Jason apart of the baby's life after all their relationship was a lie so why should she tell him about her baby?

She thought of some names that would be a better name.

"Hmm…I got it,"

"Got what?" she sat up, Leo and Reyna sat in front of her giving her, her ice cream.

"I was thinking of names for my little one,"

"Oh and what have you thought of?"

"Well if it's a girl I want to name her Jennifer or Abigail but if I have a boy I want to name him Hunter or maybe…"

"Maybe what Pipes?"

"Maybe I'll name him after Percy that is if Annabeth let's me."

"Come on Pipes, I'm pretty sure that Annabeth would be okay with it," Leo reassured her.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Tch, I am right sweetheart," he playfully winked at her making her chuckle a bit.

This is what she needed a day away from everything and just to enjoy what life had to offer. The trio ate their ice cream in peaceful silence. Piper wished that this moment would never end that it would last for as long as it could. But deep down she knew that this day had to end and once it ended the next day could be either better or worse it all depended on a certain earth goddess or certain soldiers and whether or not they wanted to ruin her day.

She prayed that another day like this would come and that no more pain and suffering would enter her world. Little did Piper know that her peaceful day would end in tragedy…

**Unknown time **

**Unknown location**

Percy and the small boy enter the building they saw their friend spying on the gods.

"Mommy!" the five year old ran to Astra and hugged her leg.

"**Hi baby," **Astra rubbed his head and turned back to the screen.

"**So have they found out the truth yet?"**

"**Almost,"**

The three looked at Rachel pacing back and forth in her room from the looks of things she was freaking out big time.

Rachel was debating with herself whether or not she should go and tell Master Apollo about this or not. Perhaps she was just being paranoid about the whole thing but then again.

As soon as that solider released her she felt empty inside like a huge part of her was missing. A few minutes ago she felt like she was having a vision, she waited and waited for it to come. Instead she just got tiny flicks of it. One minute she would see something then it would disappear she was freaking out somehow she knew what happened and she hoped she was wrong.

She decided to go to Olympus and tell them what happened. She just hoped they knew how to fix her.

**XxXxX**

The gods looked at around each trying to come with a solution to stop these new powerful foes of theirs.

Rachel burst through the door. Apollo and the gods turned to her and looked at her as if she just lost her damn mind.

"**Rachel what are you-"**

"It's gone Apollo! My gift for giving prophecies is gone!"

"**What are you sure?"**

"Well…" Rachel shook her head she was sure of it; she was not going to back down.

"Look a moment ago I felt a prophecy coming but instead of getting it I only got fragments of it and right before I could fully understand it, it was gone! That solider took my gift away from me!"

Apollo grabbed Rachel by her shoulders and gave them a firm squeeze.

"**I believe you,"**

"Then can you fix me?" she asked.

Apollo looked away from her, how could he tell her that he couldn't give her back her gift?

**Rachel, I'm sorry but I can't fix what's no longer there,"**

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"**Rachel, remember what we said about the generals and soldiers?"**

"Ye-yes…"

"**Rachel the boy that attack you was a general and he *gulps* he took away your ability permanently."**

**XxXxX**

Percy and Astra smirk at the reaction of the young prophet.

"**You know we still have Octavia and that harpy you and your friends saved to take care of."**

"**I know I already talked to Chaos he doesn't care for them he wants Blake and Tori to capture the harpy and bring her to us while Justin and Carla handle Octavia."**

"**Well then I look forward to their demise."**

***Chuckles***

"**Agree,"**

**XxXxX**

Piper, Leo and Reyna decided to go back to camp since they had their fun.

"So when do we attack?"

"Soon my friend…soon…"

_Where has my heart gone  
>An uneven trade for the real world<br>Oh I... I want to go back to  
>Believing in everything<br>Oh, Where_

_Where has my heart gone_  
><em>Trapped in the eyes of a stranger<em>  
><em>Oh I... I want to go back to<em>  
><em>Believing in everything<em>

_I still remember._

**A/N: Well there you have it! I promise that the next chapter will be twice as long ^^**

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGGIE YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND/SISTER IN THE WHOLE FREAKING WORLD! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART ****JAMAIS AU REVOIR, JUSQU'à UNE AUTRE FOIS MI HERMOSA BEST FRIENDS/SISERS TILL THE END****~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~****


End file.
